


Finally Free

by hansluke



Series: How to Save a Life [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later, things are looking up for Will and Sonny. Sonny's club is doing amazing, Will is in therapy and his new classes are going great, and they're helping plan their best friends' wedding.</p><p>But when a face from Sonny's past comes to Salem, it could send their almost-perfect life together spiraling out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in Will's New Life

Will blinked as he woke up. He was face down on the bed, his cheek pushed into the pillow. Sonny was gone.

He went to get up and couldn't move.

Will took a shaky breath, trying to wiggle his toes like the doctor said but it wasn't working. His breathing sped up when he felt something that felt like a hand start to run down his back.

"Will," someone called, though it sounded far away. He continued to try to move, trying to scream if he could and he couldn't.

"Will!" the voice yelled louder.

Will shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

Sonny was sitting on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly hugged Will when he was sure he was breathing okay.

Will wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

* * *

"What do you think is causing these attacks?" Marlena asked as they sat in her office.

"No clue," Will mumbled as he played Scrabble with her. It helped him stay calm and he enjoyed word games with his grandma, he always had, even when he was in high school.

"Is the medication working?" Marlena asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"I guess," Will sighed, "I wanted an instant fix...but I know I can't have that," he shrugged, spelling something out on the board.

"Will, I have never even heard of that word in my life," Marlena sighed.

Will laughed, "Sesquipedalian. The definition is given to using long words," he smirked.

Marlena typed the word into her computer and sighed, "Okay, count up your points."

Will grinned and wrote something down.

"It's been three months since we started talking," Marlena said quietly, "You've made a lot of progress, but the nightmares and sleep paralysis still happen."

Will nodded and sighed, "Sonny says...that it takes a long time to recover," he whispered, "The nightmares could always happen...Sonny still gets them sometimes. He's just...more quiet about it. He doesn't like to talk about them."

"Does that make your trust in him waver in any way?" Marlena asked.

Will shook his head no, "I trust Sonny one hundred percent."

"You two have moved very quickly with your relationship," Marlena said, "You moved in with each other sooner than most people would."

"It was more of a convenience," Will shrugged, "We kept getting noise complaints," he sighed and rolled his eyes when his grandmother spelled CAR off of his word, "Wow, grandma....that's like...the most creative thing I've ever seen."

"Hey, we can't all be geniuses," Marlena said, "Speaking of your classes, how are they going?"

"Good," Will smiled slightly, "Everything is...great besides the nightmares. I-I'm getting great grades...I can still do some hours at the pub and...and help with Chad's wedding."

"Chad and Neil?" Marlena asked.

"Yeah," Will mumbled.

"Will, you told me what you found out about Neil," Marlena said, "Is that effecting your friendship?"

"I don't think so," Will said quietly.

"I think it might be," Marlena said, "Have you considered telling him that you know?"

"He didn't want me to know," Will said quietly, "I understand...that he wasn't raise by him. He...He's basically not even his son. It's just..." he swallowed, "I know it now and Chad doesn't."

"But that's not your decision to make," Marlena said, "If Neil wants to tell Chad, he will. Like you said, he's basically not even his son."

Will looked down, messing with his hands. He looked at his phone and sighed, "I need to get to class, grandma," he stood up, kissing her cheek, "I'll see you later."

"And if you don't I want you here Tuesday," she called after him.

* * *

Will walked out of class and started to walk in the direction of TBD. He yelped in shock when someone wrapped their arms around his waist and he (would not admit that he) flailed.

"Jeez, baby, calm down," someone laughed.

As soon as he heard the _baby_ part, he calmed down.

"Neil! You scared the hell out of me!" Will sighed.

"Sorry," Neil laughed, "I was on my way out of my Psych. class and saw you. I decided I needed to sexually harass someone who wasn't my fiance."

"Wonderful," Will said, rolling his eyes. He liked Neil...but things had been weird since he found out. Neil didn't know he knew and didn't seem to notice. He treated Will like he normally would...like he was normal.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Neil laughed, "I just wanted to make sure that Sonny told you we were meeting after closing at TBD for the last of the wedding plans."

"He did, don't worry, Neil," Will smiled slightly.

"Okay," Neil kissed his cheek, "I'll see you there....go eat something for lunch," he called, walking away to his other class.

Will rolled his eyes and checked the time on his phone. His last class had just ended because he took shorter days than most people...and Sonny would probably be on his lunch break if it wasn't busy. He decided to go see his boyfriend.

* * *

Sonny grinned when he saw Will walk in the door, "Hey, you."

Will smiled, "Hi, Sonny," he leaned across the counter to kiss him quickly and then sat on the stool, "Give me coffee."

"Oh, I see how it is," Sonny said, "You only want me for my coffee."

"I don't know how to make coffee, that's part of it," Will said playfully.

"I'll show you, come back here," Sonny said.

Will looked around, "There's customers, Sonny."

"And?" Sonny asked, "This is my place, I own it. I can't get in trouble and neither can you. So get your butt back here."

Will pursed his lips, smiling slightly as he hopped off the stool, "This is going to be a disaster," he said bluntly.

"Come on," Sonny laughed. Will walked around the counter and stood there, crossing his arms.

"Come over here, it's not going to bite you," Sonny grinned.

Will rolled his eyes, walking over.

"Okay, so first you turn on the master switch," Sonny said, pointing to it, "It's always important to turn it on."

Will laughed quietly, turning it on, "There you go. You do the rest."

"No, come on," Sonny laughed, "I want to show you how to do this."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now you pull out the handle-" Sonny started.

Will pulled out the handle and it clattered to the floor.

"Maybe I better do it," Sonny said.

"Yeah, good idea," Will smiled.

"Whoa," Chad said as he walked in, grabbing the apron and tying it around his waist, "You shouldn't be back here...someone will die if you try to cook anything."

Will laughed, "Shut up, Sonny was showing me how to make coffee."

Chad leaned down and picked it up, "Yeah, I can tell," he said, handing it back to Sonny, "Will, you're a writer. Stick to your profession."

Will stuck his tongue out and then went to sit back down, "I'm not a writer yet."

"You're an amazing writer, babe," Sonny laughed quietly.

Will rolled his eyes, "Stop encouraging me."

"It's my job," Sonny kissed him across the counter quickly.

"Oh, the health inspector would love that," Chad snorted.

"Shut up, Chad," Sonny laughed and started making the coffee.

"Did you see Neil when you came out of class?" Chad asked Will, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah," Will nodded.

"He told you we're planning wedding shit here tonight, right?" Chad asked.

"'Wedding shit'? How romantic," Sonny snorted.

"Yeah, he told me and you already told me once," Will smiled slightly.

Chad sighed in relief, "Good. We got all the invites out-"

"Good, my hands still hurt from filling all those out," Will sighed.

"Me too," Sonny said, "You could have offered us, like...ice afterwords."

"Both of you shut up and stop bantering and let me talk, damn it," Chad said and turned back to Will.

"Bantering isn't a word," Sonny snorted.

"Yeah, it is," Will said, "Present participle."

"You're dating a spelling champion, don't try," Chad turned back to Will, "We're picking the clothes tonight and Gabi picked this god awful lime green...thing. You need to convince her not to. You're the one, Will...you have the puppy eyes."

"Can't you just say majority rules?" Will sighed.

"That's the thing!" Chad said quickly, "Neil likes it and Ben likes it and you know T will just agree with whatever Gabi says!" he sighed, leaning on the counter, "We're on the losing front here, guys. We have to sway Mel's vote...she's undecided."

"What's the big deal?" Sonny asked, "It's not like you're wearing the dress."

"Oh, maybe we could all get lime green ties to go with it," Will added.

"Both of you shut it," Chad sighed, "There's like...five customers in here waiting for someone to work."

"I'm talking to my boyfriend," Sonny said, "I'm the owner, you have to go first."

Chad rolled his eyes and walked away.

Will smiled at him, "I like that the most drama in our lives is currently a lime green dress and a few nightmares."

"Me too," Sonny leaned over the kissed him quickly, "Do you have to work today?"

"Nope," Will grinned, "All yours."

"Lunch rush will be starting soon," Sonny said, "I'd grab a table if you don't want to sit on a stool."

Will rolled his eyes and kissed him again before going over and sitting down in a booth close to the counter.

* * *

"Gabi, if you buy the dress, I'll burn it before you put it on!" Chad yelled as they stood in TBD.

Sonny was leaning behind the counter with Will; Neil, Melanie, and Ben were sitting on stools at the counter watching them and drinking; and T was sitting with his feet up on a table, looking through one of the books.

"Everyone else likes it!" Gabi yelled.

"Yeah, I don't think I like it, actually," Melanie said, looking at the dress in the book.

Will had to admit, it was ugly.

"It's a tie!" Chad cheered, "HA!"

"I think she should get the dresses for her and Melanie, they're bright and I like them," Neil shrugged, "And we can get matching ties."

Chad sat down at the table and put his head down on it, "I give up!"

Neil rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages, "What about that dress in, like...another color?"

"What about we get the dresses for them and Chad stops being a drama queen?" T asked bluntly.

"T, I swear, I'll kick your short ass," Chad snapped, pointing at him, "Sonny, give me a drink."

"Say please," he said playfully.

"Sonny, you aren't my boss right now, I'll kick yours too," Chad said.

Sonny rolled his eyes and got a beer out for him and put it on the counter, "There you go."

Chad grabbed it and sat down, "Look...this is our wedding. Please, just rethink the dresses."

"I like this one," Melanie pointed to one.

Gabi walked over and looked at it, "Yeah, I kind of like that one too."

"It's not that bad, I like it," Neil shrugged.

"Yeah, me too," Ben said, "We're not wearing them, I don't see why I have to care. But it's not that bad."

"Oh, then it's decided," Gabi shrugged.

"Just like that?!" Chad demanded, "Oh my god," he groaned, putting his head on the counter.

Will patted his back, "Wedding stress?"

"Your mother is insane," Chad said bluntly, "She's trying to control everything."

"Oh, I know," Will laughed, "You didn't?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I need to go home and sleep. With Neil. Aggressively."

"Oh, come on, Chad!" Melanie groaned, putting her hands over her ears.

"Really?" Ben snorted.

"Bye, kids," Chad called, walking out with Neil.

"We literally have the weirdest friends," Will said, staring after them.

* * *

"Okay," Sonny said, locking up TBD and walking to the car with him, "Let's go home," he said, getting in the passenger side.

Will stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"You're driving," Sonny shrugged, getting in.

Will stared at him, "No."

"You have a learners permit, Will," Sonny sighed, "Come on."

Will swallowed and got in the drivers seat, "This is a bad idea. It's eleven o'clock, just drive me home."

"Will, you have to start driving eventually," Sonny said, "Come on...you've been practicing with Chad, right?"

"Twice!" Will said quickly.

Sonny sighed, "Okay, first thing, you lock the doors."

"You put your seat belt on first," Will said bluntly.

"Well, I say lock the doors," Sonny said, "It's safer. While you're hooking your seat belt, anyone could sneak up on you. So lock the doors."

Will sighed and pressed the lock button, "There," he mumbled, buckling his seat belt and checking the mirrors.

"Good," Sonny said, "Okay, now turn the car on."

Will rolled his eyes and stared the car. "Okay, now put it in drive," Sonny said.

Will took a deep breath and put it in drive and car jerked.

"Be careful," Sonny said, "Okay, now drive to the exit."

Will shook his head, "You drive."

"Will, I'm not going to drive," Sonny said, "So either you drive or we're going to sit here all night."

"You're such an ass," Will said under his breath and started to drive to the exit.

"Okay, now hit the break and make sure no one is coming," Sonny said.

Will looked both ways. "Okay, now drive in the direction of home," Sonny said.

Will took a deep breath and took a left and drove, "If I kill someone, it's your fault."

"Will, it is literally a straight shot until we have to take the back road, calm down," Sonny laughed.

Will mumbled under his breath and kept driving.

Sonny laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No, don't distract me with you being cute," Will whined.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay," he said, looking out the window.

After about ten minutes, Sonny said something.

"Hey, turn here-" he started.

"I know where to turn," Will laughed, turning into the drive way.

"Okay, now stop the car!" Sonny said when he got a little too close to the house.

"Jeez!" Will said, hitting the breaks, "You scared the crap out of me."

"You almost hit the house though," Sonny laughed.

Will put the car in park and got out.

"Will-" Sonny started and rolled his eyes. He turned the lights off and then the car and grabbed the keys and got out, shutting the door behind him. He locked the door and went in the house.

"You left the car on, Will," Sonny laughed, walking inside and locking the door.

"I was tired," Will called.

Sonny rolled his eyes and made sure the door was locked again before walking in and flopping down beside him on the bed, "You can't sleep in jeans."

"Then take them off of me," Will said playfully.

Sonny kissed the back of his neck, "I'm going to go get a shower. You can take them off and join me if you want."

Will stared after him and got up quickly.

* * *

_We haven't done anything yet, not that it bothers me. He is literally the sweetest person I've ever met in my entire life._

_Neil and Chad's wedding is...getting there. We have a month, I guess._

_Thanksgiving is coming up and I'm pretty sure I'm just going to go to the DiMera mansion and Sonny will go to the Kiriakis mansion and then we can come home. It's easier. He said his brothers and EVERYONE are coming this year and...social anxiety._

_I'll make this more detailed later on. Right now I just want to sleep._

Will closed his laptop as Sonny came back in the room and smiled, "Hi."

Sonny flopped down and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hi," he said, kissing his cheek and pulling the blankets over them.

Will put the laptop on the table beside the bed and curled up beside him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sonny kissed him, "Wake me up if...you have a nightmare, okay? I don't want you lying awake all night by yourself."

"Got it," Will kissed him quickly.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, relaxing with Will in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to have a lot of foreshadowing as to who the villain of our last story is, but I decided against it and just decided to show you guys how Will's life is three months later. I can tell you guys that the villain is NOT Paul Narita, I promise you that. This story was in the planning actually before Paul came onto the screen, so it isn't him. He was also mentioned in the first story and I think a little of the second so I can't change it now.
> 
> I was also going to post a picture of how I think the cabin would look, but I feel like that if you've stuck with this story/universe THIS LONG, you probably have your own visual of it and I don't want to ruin that.
> 
> SO, that's about it. Thanks for sticking with this universe this is the LAST story in it. I'm sad to see it go because it's kind of my baby, but I don't want it to go on forever. Thanks for all the kudos and comments and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Paranoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating on changing the title of the universe for a little while now and I wanted to get you guys' feedback on it. The title at the moment is called "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. Now, while the title goes with it, the lyrics of the song don't. I was thinking of changing it to "Begin Again" from the song by Taylor Swift (the cover by Alex Goot, Megan Nicole, and the Piano Guys was what really sold me on the song). The gender pronouns are obviously not right, but I feel like the song might fit a little more. So, PLEASE let me know what you guys think! If you like the current title, make sure to let me know about that too. Because if more people like the current title, I just might make a soundtrack for this universe and add Begin Again to it, rather than change the title. I'll probably make a soundtrack regardless.

Will was sitting outside of Salem Community College typing on his computer. He was in between classes and waiting on his next one.

Will swallowed when he saw someone looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a man standing by the sidewalk and staring at him. He looked confused and locked eye contact with him.

"Hey, baby," he finally broke it when someone put their arm around his shoulder and flopped down beside him.

Neil.

He sighed, looking back over where the guy was but he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Neil asked, looking in his direction.

"Nothing," Will said quietly.

* * *

"I think maybe I'm just paranoid," Will sighed, staring down at the Scrabble board, "Maybe there wasn't anyone staring at me at all...maybe it's just the paranoia."

"Why do you think you're paranoid, Will?" Marlena asked.

"Everything is finally perfect," Will sighed, "Well, almost perfect. I'm just afraid that...something might happen. Something's gotta give, y'know?"

Marlena sighed, "Will, I think you're finally happy...and you should enjoy it."

Will bit his lip and nodded, "I-I'll try, grandma...I will," he stood up, "I have to go to work now...then it's date night with Sonny," he kissed her cheek and ran out.

* * *

Will gasped as Sonny kissed down his neck and his hand ran under his shirt.

Yeah, date night.

Will pulled him up quickly and slammed their lips together again, nipping at his bottom lip as he did.

"Okay," Sonny pulled away breathlessly, resting his forehead on his, "We should stop."

Will nodded quickly, breathing heavily as well, "Yeah, good idea," he breathed out.

"Because if we don't stop now, I'm not going to," Sonny kissed him again before getting off of him and sitting beside him.

"Shit," Will said, sitting up and looking at Sonny's neck, "I gave you a hickey somewhere along the way."

Sonny laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I don't mind at all," he kissed him softly, "I, uh...gotta go take a shower and then we'll go and see your mom in the kids."

"Mhmm," Will smirked, watching after him, "Make sure the water is cold enough!" he called.

As soon as he got in their bathroom, Will took out his laptop and started writing.

_I'm so in love with him._

* * *

"WILL!" the kids yelled when he walked into the living room with Sonny.

Sonny laughed quietly when the kids hugged all over Will's legs.

"Where have you been?" Allie whined.

"Yeah, you haven't read to us in forever, Will!" Johnny said.

"I know, I know," Will sighed, "But I've been busy with school. How about I read to you right now?"

"I'll get the book!" Sydney said, already running upstairs.

"NO, I WILL!" Johnny and Allie yelled, following her.

"What are you reading them?" Sonny asked.

"Alice in Wonderland," Will smiled slightly, "They love it. I loved it when I was little too."

"How have you boys been?" EJ asked as he sat at his desk.

"Great," Will said, "Dealing with Chad being a diva."

"About Gabriella's dress again?" EJ laughed.

"It's finally settled," Sonny sighed in relief, "Is Sami still trying to control the entire wedding?"

"Of course she is," EJ laughed, "I think she's at the store at the moment."

They heard thumping and yelling and three pairs of feet running downstairs and into the room.

"Come on, Will," Johnny said, pulling him to the couch.

"Yeah, stop paying attention to your boyfriend!" Allie whined, pulling him.

Sonny laughed, "I'm sorry for taking his attention, guys."

"Yeah, well, at least your cute," Allie shrugged.

Sydney giggled and Will laughed loudly.

"Where did you learn to talk like that, Allie Horton?" Will laughed.

"Mommy," Allie shrugged again.

"And nicer than Jason!" Johnny added quickly, "Jason was a butt!"

"You said butt," Sydney giggled.

"Don't all of you know how to read?" EJ laughed, cutting them off.

"But, dad," Johnny said, "Will is gonna read to us!"

Sonny smiled slightly and sat down in the chair, watching as Johnny, Sydney, and Allie all tried to squeeze close to Will to look at the pictures in the book.

Will glanced up and smiled at him before quickly going down to the book again, starting to read to the kids.

* * *

Sami walked in to the mansion, "YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE-"

"SH!" Sonny and EJ said quickly.

Sami walked in the living room and her heart instantly melted.

Will was asleep with a book in his lap and the kids were cuddled up to him.

"That is so adorable," Sami said, taking out her phone and snapping pictures instantly.

"He was reading to them and they dozed off and he eventually did too," EJ laughed quietly, "Jackson already beat you to taking the pictures though."

Sonny smiled slightly, staring at his boyfriend.

Sami pursed her lips, "I'm not trying...to be rude, I promise."

"That's how all of your sentences should start," Sonny said, though his tone was playful.

Sami wasn't sure he even forgave her about telling Will about Neil but most of the time he was extremely nice and polite...like she always wanted Jason to be to Will. Sonny was protective, loving, and attentive...that was everything she wanted for her son.

"Should he be sleeping with them?" Sami asked, "I mean...what if he has a nightmare or an episode?"

Sonny pursed his lips, "You might be...right about that. Maybe send the kids to bed and try not to wake him up?" he tried, "Then I can wake him up. I just don't want him to scare the kids, they adore him."

Sami nodded, "Sydney, Johnny, Allie?" she shook them gently, "How about you go on up to bed now?"

"I'll get Johnny and Sydney if you get Allie," EJ said, picking the twins up.

Sami followed with Allie.

Sonny walked over and sat beside Will, "Hey...babe?" he tried, shaking him slightly, "Will, you need to wake up so we can get home. We need to eat dinner..." he trailed off when Will's eyes opened and he blinked a few times, "Come on, Will, you're at your mom's..." he bit his lip. He knew how Will was going to react if Sami or EJ saw him doing this.

Sonny swallowed when Will started to breathe heavily and he tried shaking him, "Come on, Will...wake up...I'm right here," he glanced up when he saw Sami and EJ standing there, "Will..." he trailed off, "Wake up, you're fine-"

Will gasped, breathing heavily. He grabbed onto Sonny tightly, hugging him.

Sonny hugged him back and made a gesture for Sami and EJ to hide. Will would be embrassed, he knew that. Half the time he was embarrassed when Sonny had to see him and they live together. Sonny was pretty sure there were episodes he didn't even know about because Will woke up on his own and didn't tell him.

Sami and EJ moved out of the doorway so Will couldn't see them and Sami had her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. Sonny forgot she'd never seen him have an episode before.

Will blinked a few times as he looked around, "I-I..." he swallowed, "Did anyone see me?"

"No, it's okay, the kids went to bed," Sonny rubbed his back.

"Wh-What about my mom and EJ?" Will swallowed nervously.

"No, no one," Sonny said, kissing his shoulder as he hugged him, "Do you want to head home now or wait a few minutes?"

"Now," Will whispered, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"You'll have to release me to do that, babe," Sonny said quietly.

Will swallowed, letting him go.

Sami walked in quickly, "Hey, sweetie. Sorry I wasn't home when you got here."

"It's fine," Will swallowed, "Uh...have you been crying? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no, sweetie," Sami looked confused, "Are my eyes watering?" she asked EJ, "I haven't slept in forty eight hours."

"Mom!" Will said quickly, "You have to sleep! Almost everything in the wedding is planned."

"You're right, sweetheart," Sami hugged Will tightly, "I'll go to bed right now if it'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Will said quietly, "Um...we gotta go," he explained, "We need to eat dinner and stuff. What time are we eating on Thanksgiving?"

"Oh..." Sami trailed off, "Sweetie, we were actually thinking about flying out to see your Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie for Thanksgiving with the kids. We figured you'd want to stay with Sonny. Did you want to go with us?"

"Oh...no," Will thought about it, "I'll just stay here. Have fun," he smiled, walking out with Sonny.

He didn't really want to take the long plane ride and then have the constant fear of having a nightmare or a sleep paralysis episode in front of his uncle...he practically idolized the guy when he was younger considering he thought he was his father for the first few years of his life.

"You sure you're okay staying here?" Sonny asked, "Don't you want to see your aunt and uncle?"

"Nah," Will shook his head, "It's such a long flight to celebrate stealing land from someone."

"Will, don't start with the politics," Sonny laughed.

Will rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat of the car, "I'm just _saying_!"

"I know, Will," Sonny laughed, "Hey, since they're going to Switzerland, you can come to the mansion with me! My brothers are coming and everything!"

Will stared at him in shock, "Uh..."

"I can't wait to tell my mom!" Sonny grinned and kissed him before starting the car.

Will stared at him and didn't say a word.

* * *

Will sat on the bed with his laptop, typing furiously.

_How the HELL am I supposed to mentally prepare myself for meeting his family?! What if they think I'm a freak?! What if they've heard things?! What if they don't think I'm good enough for him?!_

"Will?" Sonny called, "Dinner's done."

"Just a minute," Will called, finishing typing.

_He was just so happy I couldn't tell him no! Damn it! Why do I have to love him so much?!_

Will closed his laptop and walked out quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite song of mine was referenced in a line in this chapter. It's blink and you'll miss it but it made me laugh a little bit when I added it. If you catch it, you're awesome. If you don't? You're still awesome, don't worry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	3. A Minor Accident

Will stared at his computer as he sat in the corner booth in TBD.

_what do i do i'm going to die oh shit i don't want to die i don't want to meet them shit shit shit_

Will quickly hit the backspace at all the bad grammar...and everything else. It would make him look like he was...well...crazy.

"What are you doing over there?" Sonny laughed, leaning on the counter and looking over at him.

"Nothing," Will slammed his laptop shut.

"Right," Sonny looked at him, confused.

Will gave him a smile and checked his phone for texts so he didn't have to sit there and smile at him. He could do it all day, but it would be creepy.

He glanced up when he heard Adrienne walk in and say hello to Sonny. In that moment all he wanted to do was pull his hood over his head and hide because he knew-

"Hi, Will," Adrienne smiled, walking over, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good," Will smiled at her, "How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm a lot better now that I heard you're going to be spending Thanksgiving with us," Adrienne smiled, "I'm glad you could come, sweetheart. Sonny's really excited. I called the boys last night and they're excited to meet you too."

 _I think I just found the next thing to give me nightmares,_ Will thought, _Spending a holiday I don't believe in with people I'm terrified of meeting._

"Oh...uh...awesome," Will put on a smile.

"Mom, I think Will's trying to study," Sonny laughed, "Don't bug him too much."

"Right, right," Adrienne laughed, standing up, "I just wanted to come in and tell you boys that everyone is bringing something but I really didn't want you guys to because you can't cook."

"Mom!" Sonny groaned.

"Sweetie, I'm serious," Adrienne said, "I've seen you try to cook and I know Will can't cook judging by the amount of times I've heard that you two have almost burnt your house down," she kissed Sonny's cheek, "I'll see you on Thursday," she said, walking out.

* * *

"I don't want Thursday to ever come," Will mumbled resting his head on his arms as he looked at the Scrabble board on Marlena's desk.

"And why is that?" Marlena asked, "You said it seems like they want to meet you. Adrienne wouldn't lie about something like that." 

Will sighed, "She, like everyone else who barely knows me, treats me like I'm made of glass. I'm sure she's told Sonny's brothers all about me. I don't like people to treat me like I'm broken and I don't like people to treat me like I'm fragile- ha," he said, spelling _fragile_ out on the board. 

Marlena sighed, "Will, have you ever thought that maybe they just want to make sure you're okay? They probably don't mean to treat you that way." 

Will shrugged, "They still do it," he mumbled, "I'm not weak...and I'm not going to break," he said bluntly, "And they need to stop thinking I will."

"Will-" she started. 

"Ms. Evans," the secretary knocked as she peeked in, "I hate to interrupt, but your next patient is here." 

"Sorry, I must have lost track of time," Marlena stood up, "Will, I'll see you next Thursday...not this one because of Thanksgiving. Have a good one," she hugged him. 

Will kissed her cheek and sighed walking out. As he walked out, he brushed passed his grandma's next patient and froze when he saw the guy that was staring at him from yesterday. Before he could get a better look, the guy was already in her office and the door was closed.

He sighed, shaking his head. 

He was just paranoid. 

Will checked his phone.

And he was late for work. 

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny called, "Hey, man, I need to go pick up Will from work can you finish locking up?" 

"Yeah, go ahead!" Chad called from the back.

"I'm locking the front door on my way so no one will come in," Sonny called, "You know how Salem is-"

"Sonny, stop worrying about my safety and go before my dumbass best friend stands outside at night in Salem," Chad said, peeking around the corner, "Like you said, you know how Salem is."

"Right, right," Sonny said quickly, "See you tomorrow!" he called, walking out and locking the front door behind him. He grabbed his keys and walked out to his car. 

Chad was right, he would have to get to the Pub fast if he wanted to get to Will when he got off of work. The place was only five minutes away, he would be fine. 

Sonny got in his car and quickly started driving down the road, glancing down a the clock as he did. He sighed and turned the radio on, knowing Will hated the silence. As he continued to drive down the dimly lit road, hardly anyone was out at this point. It was nine o'clock at night and Salem had a ten o'clock curfew for kids under eighteen on the weekdays, so there was hardly anyone. 

So when he saw someone standing under a street lamp, he glanced over. He slammed on his breaks when he saw who it was. 

Before he could do anything, he heard a car horn honk and his car jerked forward. He hit his head on the steering wheel and everything went black. 

* * *

Will waited outside of the Brady Pub nervously, messing with his phone. Sonny was ten minutes late night. 

"Will, sweetheart," Caroline peeked out, "I need to lock up now. Maybe you should just stay here for the night." 

Will knew he couldn't has his grandmother for a ride. He was pretty sure she didn't have her license anymore for safety reasons. But he also didn't want to spend the night away from Sonny. 

"That's fine, grandma," Will smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll just wait out here until Sonny arrives, he shouldn't be long." 

"Okay, well be safe," Caroline said, sending him a worried look as she walked back into the pub and locked the door. 

Will bit his lip and pulled up his messages and was about to text Neil or Chad to pick him up when his phone started ringing. He looked confused when Kayla's contact popped up and he quickly hit answer. 

"Aunt Kayla?" Will asked, looking confused, "You're calling late." 

"Will, honey, you need to come to the hospital right now," Kayla said. 

Will felt like his veins were suddenly full of ice.

"Why?" Will swallowed.

"I need you to stay calm," Kayla said, "Okay?"

"Okay," Will nodded. 

"Sonny was in an accident tonight," Kayla said, "He's awake and it's nothing bad except a concussion-" 

"I-I'll be right there," Will hung up on her and took a shaky breath, feeling the tears already start to fill his eyes.

Sonny was hurt and an accident meant he could have lost him. 

He grabbed his phone, trying to hold back sobs as he did. 

"Yeah, baby?" Neil answered Chad's phone. 

"I-I need you to pick me up," Will said, a sob finally breaking free when he heard his best friend's voice.

"Will, wh-what's going on?" Neil asked quickly. Neil's speech therapy had went well, he hardly went anymore. But when he got nervous or scared, it started back up again. 

"Sonny got in an accident," Will said through sobs, "I'm outside of work and I can't get there, Neil!" he yelled. 

"Okay, okay, we're on our way," Neil said quickly, "Chad, come on," he told someone and then went back to talking to Will, "Just give us ten minute and w-we'll be there. Stay on the phone with me." 

"H-He's hurt," Will said through sobs.

"Okay, what else do you know?" Neil asked, "Here, you drive, you drive it faster," he told someone, it must have been Chad. 

"H-He's awake," Will choked out, "That's all I know. Neil, I need to see him!"

"Okay, baby, just give us five minutes and we'll be there," he repeated, "Chad is breaking every speeding law in the book. Don't hang up and stay on the line with me."

* * *

Will, Chad, and Neil got off the elevator and ran into the room.

"Why is no one at this desk?!" Chad yelled. 

"Guys," Abigail walked over, "Are you here for Sonny?"

"No shit, we're here for Sonny!" Will said through tears.

Abigail sighed, "Will, you don't need to snap at me-" 

"Just let me see my boyfriend, damn it!" Will yelled. 

"Down the hallway, to the left," Abigail pointed, "First room." 

Will, Chad, and Neil took off running again. 

Will ran into the room and froze up when he saw Sonny in the bed, talking to Melanie. 

"Sonny," he breathed out when he saw the large bruise on his face. 

Sonny opened his arms instantly and it was lucky he did because Will was already on him, hugging him tightly. 

"You scared me," Will whispered against his neck.

"I'm sorry," Sonny told him quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you, babe, okay?"

"Someone want to tell me what the hell happened?" Chad demanded, leaning on the wall and beside Neil.

"I..." Sonny swallowed, "I thought the breaks went out on the car and I slammed on them not knowing someone was behind me," he explained, rubbing Will's back, "It was stupid, I should have looked in my mirror." 

Will hid his face in his neck. 

"How bad's the car?" Chad asked.

"The end of it is completely trashed," Sonny sighed. 

"We'll get you one of ours to use until yours is fixed," Chad said, "We'll get it fixed for free." 

"Who can get it fixed for free?" Sonny asked in shock. 

Neil raised his hand, "Connections," he said simply. 

"Of course," Sonny rolled his eyes. He looked down at Will, "You okay?" 

"I am now that I've seen you awake," Will whispered. 

* * *

"Will was pretty messed up about Sonny," Neil said as he got in the elevator with Chad, "Even if he knew he was awake, he was freaked." 

"I know, but I would react the same way," Chad shrugged, putting his arm around him as they waited. 

"I read online about different anxiety disorders," Neil explained quietly, "Some people can have a safety blanket or even a safe person. In high school, for Will, it was us...and now it's Sonny." 

"And?" Chad asked, "What the big deal about that?" 

"What if he becomes dependent on him?" Neil sighed as they walked out of the elevator.

"Will won't become dependent on someone again," Chad said, sighing, "He remembers what happened with Jason...he'll never forget it. He needs Sonny, yeah...I'll even admit that's his safe person," he shrugged, "If things get out of hand, we'll tell them. I'm not going to hold back with this one." 

"Good, neither will I," Neil smiled, "Home to Sami then?" 

"Ugh," Chad groaned, "After this wedding is done, we are so moving out," he said, getting in the car.

* * *

"When can I leave?" Sonny sighed as Maxine walked into the room.

Will had calmed down at this point and was sitting where Melanie had been sitting before since she had to go back to work. He had pulled the chair closer and was resting his head on his arms. 

"Just as soon as the doctor clears you, he'll be in soon," Maxine said, smiling, "Will, how about you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? It's getting late, you should probably eat something." 

Will shook his head, "I'll wait for Sonny to get done," he whispered, messing with Sonny's hand.

"Hey, how about you go and get something and then bring me something back and we can eat together?" Sonny smiled. 

Will bit his lip, "Okay, Sonny," he stood up and kissed him quickly before walking out. 

Maxine smiled, watching after him, "You know you've made that boy real happy." 

"I hope so," Sonny smiled slightly, "He makes me happy too. I just want him to be happy." 

"That's good, that's good," Maxine nodded, "He needs someone to make him happy after everything that boy's been through."

"I hope I can keep him happy for a long time," Sonny laughed quietly, "For the rest of our lives."

* * *

Will looked at the food in the cafeteria, trying to decide what Sonny would like. He knew most of his favorite foods but be was trying to decide what to get him. 

"I wouldn't get the pizza," someone said suddenly, "It's not very good here." 

Will turned around and saw Abigail, "What do you want, Abigail?" he sighed, taking two pictures of the food with his phone and sending them to Sonny with question marks. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Abigail said, "And I haven't really gotten the chance until now." 

"Well, you don't have the chance," Will said bluntly when Sonny texted him back that he wanted the chicken salad. He picked two of them up quickly and went to pay. 

"Will, you're my cousin," Abigail walked after him, "I just want you to hear what I have to say." 

Will swallowed as he handed the woman the money and then turned around, grabbing two bottles of water as he did, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Abigail. You're just going to bring him up and I'm trying to move past him. I know you were his friend, I know that, but you can't see him for what he truly was. He was a monster." 

"I know that now," Abigail pursed her lips. 

Will stared at her, "What?" he asked in shock. 

"I'm sorry, Will," Abigail whispered, "I shouldn't have..." she trailed off, "I know that you aren't crazy."

"And it took you that long to realize it?" Will laughed bitterly, "What changed, Abigail? Did it take Ben dumping you for you to think about it?" 

Abigail sighed, "Will...I'm trying to apologize." 

Will stared at her, "Well, I think it's too late for that," he said before stalking away, ignoring her calling for him.

* * *

Sonny hummed happily as Will straddled his lap on the couch as he laid there. Will insisted on him resting even though the doctor said he was clear for everything. If this was resting? He didn't mind at all. 

Will kissed his jawline as he straddled his lap and moved down to his neck. 

Sonny put his head back, gasping. His hands moved down to Will's waist hesitantly, pulling him closer. 

Will moaned quietly against his lips and Sonny gasped when Will's hips touched his. 

"We gotta stop," Sonny laughed breathlessly, "I think I've rested enough."

Will pulled away and kissed him on the lips one more time before getting off of him, "Just making sure you felt good," he smiled. 

"Believe me, you make me feel good," Sonny sat up and laughed quietly, "How does my head look?" 

Will stared at the big bruise on his head, "Um...black and blue?" he tried, "There's a huge bruise. Why didn't the air bags deploy?"

"I have no idea, Chad will check it out," Sonny sighed, "I don't think it was anything, just a glitch or something," he said quietly. He kissed his cheek, "The doctor said I'm approved to sleep, ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Will kissed his cheek and walked to the bedroom.

Sonny stared after him, grinning as he did.


	4. Awkward Meetings

Will was walking through the private area in the park, checking his phone as he did. He was supposed to meet Sonny for lunch if he wasn't busy and he wanted to see if he was going to be able to.

He didn't see a guy coming his way, checking his phone as well, and run straight into them, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snapped at him.

Will glared at him, picking up his things off the ground, "There's no need to be so rude!"

"There's a need for you to watch where you're going!" he snapped, standing up and brushing himself off.

Will snorted, "Wow, I've known you five seconds and I can already tell your immaturity is ninety percent of your personality."

"Believe me, kid," he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You don't want to mess with me. My uncle will have your head."

Will snorted, "Yeah, right. My in-laws would have yours," he shoved him away.

Apparently he did it a little too hard, because the guy tripped over his own feet and landed in the bushes.

Will put his hand over his mouth to conceal a laugh.

The guy stood up and gave him a look. Will knew that look most likely meant violence and took off running.

He ran through the square, knowing the guy was probably not far behind. He made it to TBD and ran behind the counter, hugging Sonny.

"What's going on?" Sonny laughed, hugging him back.

"Nothing, love you, gotta go to the bathroom," Will said quickly. It would be easier to hide in the back. He ran into the office quickly, hiding. It was probably immature of him to hide. If the guy would have been civil, he might have apologized..

Will closed his eyes tightly when he heard the guy running in.

"Sonny!" the man yelled, "Did you see a kid run through here?!"

 _He knows Sonny?_ Will thought, looking confused.

"Um..." Sonny pursed his lips, "No, no kid. Why?"

"This little asshole shoved me into the bushes," he snapped, "All because he wasn't watching where he was going. I said my uncle would have his head and he laughed and threatened me with his in-laws!"

Sonny stared at him and sighed, "I think you just met my boyfriend, Alex."

 _Oh shit,_ Will thought, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Shoot me now. Alex is his brother-_

Sonny opened the door and sighed, "I probably should have asked questions when you said you had to go to the bathroom and hid in my office."

Will stared at him, "I didn't know he was your brother, Sonny," he mumbled, looking guilty.

"Look," Sonny sighed, leaning in the doorway, "Alex is immature and I'm sure you didn't mean to shove him into the bushes, right?"

Will nodded, looking down, "I meant to shove him though," he snorted, "He was being a total asshole. I tried to apologize."

"Did you really?" Sonny smirked.

"No," Will said bluntly, "I was going to though."

"Were you really?" Sonny asked, still smirking.

"No," Will sighed and hugged him, "Don't be mad at me."

"It's really hard to be mad at you," Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, "Did you really call my family your in-laws?"

Will bit his lip, "Yeah...sorry if I crossed a line-"

"No," Sonny cut him off, "I like it...I like that you think of us as your family too."

Will grinned and kissed him.

Sonny pulled away, "Do you want to come and meet my brother officially?"

"No," Will mumbled.

"Well, he was going to meet me here for lunch with you and I was going to surprise you," Sonny said, "So he's sticking around for a while. You can't hide in here all day."

"Wanna bet?" Will asked against his shoulder. He was perfectly content just standing there in Sonny's arms all day.

"Will," Sonny sighed, "Please?"

Will kissed him quickly before nodding, "Okay, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and kissed him again before leading him out.

Alex glared at Will.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend, Will," Sonny said, "Will, this is my brother, Alex."

"Y'know, Adrienne described you as a sweet boy, but you're pretty rude," Alex snorted, holding out his hand, "Alex Kiriakis."

"Will Horton," he shook his hand, "And you were the one who yelled at me when a simple apology would have sufficed."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It looks like I'm going to have to put up with you for now until Sonny realizes he should dump you-"

"Alex!" Sonny warned.

"-so I guess I'll just have to try to get along with you," Alex said bluntly, "Let's go get lunch. Is the Brady Pub still open?"

"Yeah, let's-" Sonny started but Alex was already out the door. He sighed, turning to Will, "Just...ignore him."

"Glad you stood up for me," Will mumbled, "When he said that you would realize you should dump me, I mean."

Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Will...I plan on spending my entire life with you. I ignore Alex because he's always been like this. He's cold, he's an asshole, but he's still my big brother and I hope you can get along with him after this."

"Right," Will mumbled, messing with his hands nervously, "We should go then."

Sonny smiled and grabbed his hand. He turned to Ben, "Hey...I'm going to head out to lunch with Will and my brother, think you can handle the place?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded, "If not, I'll call Chad."

"Don't...bring up the wedding if you do," Will said, "He's a little off the rails right now."

Ben gave him a thumbs up and they walked out.

* * *

"So how has Dubai been?" Sonny asked, sitting beside Will across the table from Alex.

"As good as it can be," Alex said simply, eating his food, "I'm running a part of Titan there, so it's...going," he shrugged.

"How's the girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

"We broke up before I came here," Alex said bluntly, "She didn't like the idea of me..." he trailed off and sighed, "It's not important."

"I think it is important," Sonny said.

"Not with him here," Alex nodded in Will's direction.

Will glared at him.

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of him," Sonny shrugged, "He'll find out anyways because I'll tell him."

Alex sighed, wiping his mouth on a napkin from eating, "Well, I told her I was going to spend Thanksgiving with my family and she asked who was all going to be there. It was innocent enough, out of complete curiosity. So I told her everyone, I mentioned my brother's boyfriend, and turns out I was dating a homophobe," he shrugged.

 _Well, at least there's one good quality about him,_ Will thought.

Sonny sighed, "Alex...I'm sorry, man."

Alex shrugged, "I should learn how to judge people better, I guess. If she can't accept my family, I don't want her in my life."

Sonny smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Alex looked at Will, "Input?"

Will stared at him before clearing his throat, "It's nice that you care about your brother enough to cut a woman from your life, I think."

Alex stared at him before nodding and going back to eating.

Sonny held Will's hand under the table, giving him a smile.

* * *

"I made a complete idiot out of myself!" Will said, sitting on the couch at the DiMera mansion with Neil.

Chad sighed as he walked in, "Oh damn, what happened now?"

"Nothing," Will mumbled.

"Will, you're once again sitting on our couch eating ice cream with my fiance and crying," Chad said, "Stop being a bitch and tell me what happened."

Neil glared at him, "Be nice to him, he's had a long day," he said, wrapping his arms around Will.

Chad rolled his eyes, flopping down beside him, "Speak."

"A guy ran into me so I shoved him and he fell in the bushes and then it turned out to be Sonny's brother, Alex," Will said quickly.

Chad held up his hand, "High five."

"No, Chad!" Will said quickly, "I made an fool out of myself! In front of someone I wanted to like me! I wanted his family to like me, damn it!"

"Okay, okay," Chad sighed, rubbing his shoulders, "Look...I don't give a shit if Neil's family doesn't like me...I don't even think they're coming to the wedding."

"My parents obviously aren't," Neil sighed, "The whole death thing got in the way of that. I thought no one was coming, I told you guys that...but, uh...apparently some of the guys that were a part of the family are coming."

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I used to call them my uncles, but I know they aren't," Neil sighed, "But they cared about me...and them being there will make sure it goes off without a hitch," he shrugged.

"Good thing your dad isn't coming," Will blurted out before he could stop himself. He was even shocked he said it.

Neil stared at him and Will stared back.

Chad laughed quietly, "Will, that's kind of mean, man. The guy is dead."

Will kept eye contact with Neil for another moment before turning to Chad, "You're right. Sorry, Neil," he stood up and sighed, "I should, uh...get going," he said quickly, "I need to apologize to Alex. Thanks for the ice cream," he ran out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chad asked, watching after him.

"Nothing," Neil said quickly, "You know what? He shouldn't have to walk all that way. I'll give him a ride," he got up and ran out the door after him, "Will!" he called, "Will, just hang on a minute."

Will continued walking but let Neil walk beside him. He swallowed, "Uh...sorry I brought up your dad. It was really rude-"

"Will," Neil sighed, "I think it's kind of obvious that you know now." Will swallowed, "I...I-It's not a big deal, Neil. Let's just forget it."

"But you can't forget it," Neil said, "That's why you've been acting weird. How long have you noticed?"

Will sighed, "My mom found the papers on the table the day you told Sonny. She came running over and yelling and told me."

"Great," Neil sighed, "So Sami knows?" Will nodded, "I don't know about EJ. Chad definitely doesn't. It's just me, my mom, and Sonny. So...don't worry about it, okay?"

Neil swallowed, "Will...I'm sorry."

"Y-You weren't raised by them," Will whispered, "Y-Your dad...that was your dad. Dimitri isn't your father emotionally. You're still you...y-you never even knew he was your brother."

Neil shook his head, "I still feel sorry...even when you're saying this, baby."

Will sighed and hugged his neck tightly. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to do it, but he hugged him tightly.

Neil blinked in shock and hugged him back, "So you aren't mad?"

Will hesitated slightly before shaking his head no and pulling back, "I'm not mad."

"I'll give you a ride," Neil said, "To go see Alex."

"I think he's at the mansion," Will said quietly, "Thanks, man."

"Anytime," Neil put his arm around him, leading him to the car.

* * *

Will took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion, glancing back at where Neil was waiting in the car.

Neil gave him a thumbs up and Will smiled at him.

Henderson opened the door, "Hello, Mr. Horton, how can I help you today?"

Will bit his lip, "I was wondering if Alex is here yet?" "Oh, yes, I'll go get him," Henderson said, "Come in out of the cold, it's starting to turn to winter."

Will went inside, taking a deep breath and messing with his hands.

Alex walked downstairs and wrinkled his nose, "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah," Will took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize for my actions today. You're Sonny's brother and I'm his boyfriend and I think we should just get along. So...I'm sorry," he held out his hand for him to shake.

Alex laughed, "You think that's going to make me _like you_?" he demanded, "You're Sami Brady's son, right? I've heard everything about you at this point. You aren't good enough for my brother and I hope he can realize that soon."

Will glared at him and swallowed, "Sonny and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together."

"You haven't even been together a year, how can you know that?!" Alex demanded, "You aren't good enough for my brother! You're screwed up! I've heard all about the mental health issues-"

"Alex!" someone snapped, "Get out of here."

Will looked over and saw Victor and looked down quickly.

"Seriously?" Alex demanded, "You have all of them fooled?"

"Alex!" Victor snapped.

Alex glared at him and ran upstairs.

Will swallowed, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "Sorry for the yelling, Mr. Kiriakis," he mumbled.

"I'm used to it when he's around," Victor muttered, "He's a hot head with a cold personality most of the time. He has good intentions but sometimes not the best ideas."

"Right," Will whispered.

"Now, any other time I would welcome you to stick around," Victor said, "But I don't think I want a member of the mafia sitting in my driveway."

"Oh, he's not..." Will trailed off, "Just his son."

"Adopted son," Victor said simply.

"You knew?" Will asked in shock.

"I know a lot of things," Victor gave him a look, "I know a lot about how people have died...who their parents are..."

Will stared at him with wide eyes, "I-I wasn't the one who shot him-"

"I know," Victor said simply.

"I, uh...I'll see you on Thanksgiving," Will said meekly, walking out.

"And stop calling me Mr. Kiriakis and call me Victor!" he yelled after him.

Will got in the car quickly, shutting the door.

"How'd it go?" Neil asked.

"He hates me and Victor likes me," Will said quickly, "And he knows a lot of things and he's totally scary."

"I could have told you that," Neil started the car again, "Want me to take you home?"

Will nodded quickly.

* * *

"Will?" Sonny called when he walked in the house, "You home?"

"Yeah, don't come in here!" Will said quickly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that means I'm coming in there, right? I thought we agreed neither of us cooks while the other isn't home? It's kind of dangerous."

"It's a surprise, get out," Will said quickly.

Sonny sighed, leaning in the doorway, "You do realize I am not helping you clean this place up right?"

The kitchen...pretty much looked like a disaster area. There was flour all over the counter, empty boxes, egg shells...Sonny had no idea what was in a puddle on the floor, but it looked like cooking oil.

Will peeked up from where he was sitting behind the counter and sat down quickly, staring at the stove again, "You'll help me if I say you will."

Sonny sighed, walking over. He sat down beside him and kissed his head, "You're right about that. What are you trying to make?"

"Cookies," Will sighed, "For your family for tomorrow."

Sonny put his arm around him, "They don't look bad so far."

"I just can't get distracted," Will said, "Because I know as soon as I look away, they're going to burst into flames."

Sonny sighed, "I'll wait with you."

"I'm sorry I pushed your brother," Will mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It's fine," Sonny said, "He probably deserved it," he laughed quietly, wiping the flour off of his face.

"He _did_ deserve it," Will sighed, putting his head on his shoulder.

Sonny kissed his head, sighing, "I hope you guys can get along."

Will shrugged, "He lives in Dubai. Not like we'll see each other that often."

Sonny smiled slightly, "I guess you're right about that one. But he's still my brother...your future in-law."

Will glanced up at him and kissed him softly, smiling.

The oven beeped and Will jumped up quickly, finding a rag and using it so he couldn't burn his hand. He took the pan out quickly and put it on the stove.

"Hey, those aren't burnt," Sonny stood up and turned the oven off before Will could forget.

"I'm taking them to dinner tomorrow," Will smiled.

Sonny gave him a high-five, grinning, "Successful cooking!"

Will grinned, hugging him.

"I love you," Sonny said against his shoulder.

"I love you too," Will whispered, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the soundtrack for this universe. If you have an recommendations, please let me know the song title and artist! I know it's extremely hard to find songs with the correct gender pronouns for this universe, I haven't found any so don't worry about that part since it's practically impossible. Just send any song that reminds you of this universe even a little bit!


	5. A Very Kiriakis Thanksgiving

"How does this look?" Will asked, buttoning up the gray button-up shirt and looking at his computer.

Neil sighed, "I already told you that you look good no matter what you wear, Will," he said, looking bored.

Will tried to fix his hair, "The gray just makes me look pale," he mumbled, taking it off again.

"You know," Chad said in the background, "Most people would be uncomfortable watching their fiance look at shirtless guys on the computer."

"It's just Will," Neil snorted.

"Ouch," Will said, "There goes my self-esteem."

"Can't take away what you don't have, Will!" Chad called.

Will glared at him and held up a blue shirt, "This one?"

"That brings out your eyes, I say go for it," Neil shrugged.

Will put it on quickly.

Sonny walked in and sighed, "Will, what are you doing?"

"Trying to pick our what to wear," Will shrugged.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Hi, Neil!" he called, not even checking to see who it was.

"Hey, Sonny!" he called back.

"You look fine," Sonny laughed, walking over, "My mom already loves you and so does my dad. Even if you ever did something horrible, my Uncle Vic would still love you because of Caroline."

"Why my great-grandma?" Will looked confused.

"Long story," Sonny and Chad said at the same time.

Will looked confused before starting to go through the pile of pants he'd created on the floor.

"Okay, okay," Chad said, "Will, just wear a pair of jeans. I'm going to make my fiance stop looking at almost-naked boys on the computer now. Happy Thanksgiving, guys."

"You too," Sonny laughed, shutting the laptop when they disconnected. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, "I don't know why you're obsessing over this."

Will closed his eyes, leaning back, "I just want at least two out of three of your brothers to like me."

Sonny kissed his neck softly, "How could they not?"

"Alex doesn't," Will mumbled.

"He'll come around," Sonny smiled, "You look great."

"Sonny, I don't have pants on," Will sighed.

"Like I said, you look great," Sonny smirked.

Will's cheeks turned red and sighed, "I need to finish getting dressed. You're not good at helping me get dressed, you're good at helping me get undressed. So get out of here."

Sonny laughed and kissed him again before walking out.

Will watched after him before going into the closet again, looking for a different shirt. His mother and EJ had practically forced him to go to the store after they came over the first time because apparently he didn't have enough clothes. So now he had about a million ( _maybe_ he was exaggerating) shirts.

Will stared at the black button-up and put it on, rolling up his sleeves and staring in the mirror. He shook his head and quickly put on a pair of jeans and put his computer away. He put his shoes on, grabbed his phone, and walked out quickly, "Okay, are you ready?"

"I've been ready," Sonny laughed.

"Okay, don't forget the cookies," Will said quickly, walking out to the car. He sighed, "I miss our car."

"It's getting fixed, don't worry," Sonny got into the car, putting the cookies in the back, "Ready to go?"

"Ready to celebrate a holiday I don't believe in with people I desperately want to like me? Sure thing," Will said.

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door as Will held his hand tightly.

"Hi, sweetie," Adrienne smiled when she opened the door, "I told you didn't have the bring anything."

"No, mom, don't worry," Sonny said, "We tried them, they're good. Will stared at the oven for twenty minutes to make sure."

"Oh, because that sounds like he's mentally healthy," Alex commented from inside.

"Alexander Kiriakis!" Adrienne scolded.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Will said quietly and smiled, "We just knew if we looked away, they would catch on fire." 

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think that's how it works," Adrienne laughed.

"Believe me, it is," Sonny said, walking inside with Will.

Will nodded in agreement, holding his hand. 

"Well, lunch isn't done yet, so we're just in the living room right now," Adrienne walked into the living room. 

Sonny went to walk into the living room but Will held onto his hand tightly, keeping him in place.

"Will..." Sonny trailed off.

"I can't," Will whispered, "Sonny, I can't, okay? I thought it was too soon and now I realize I was right. I'm going to go home, you have fun with your family." 

"Will, I'm going to be completely honest," Sonny said, "I'm not giving you a ride home." 

Will narrowed his eyes. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head, "Will...they'll love you. And if they don't? They don't. That doesn't effect my feelings for you at all. I love you unconditionally." 

Will stared at him before kissing him again, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

"Oh!" someone said in shock. 

They pulled away and saw Maggie standing there. 

Will blushed, looking away, "Hi, Aunt Maggie." 

Maggie laughed and walked over, pulling him into a hug, "Hello, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "I haven't...gotten down to seeing a lot of people since..." he trailed off, "But I'm getting there. I'm just working on settling down and recovering right now." 

Sonny held his hand, smiling at him.

"Well, I think you've found the perfect person to settle down with," Maggie hugged Sonny, "Happy Thanksgiving to you both." Will smiled as she walked in. 

"See? She likes you," Sonny shrugged. 

"She's my aunt," Will laughed. 

"Come on," Sonny pulled him into the living room. 

Brady was there, talking to Melanie over in the corner; Victor was sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand as he sat with Maggie; Adrienne was talking to Alex with Justin, looking frustrated; Daniel was there as well, looking at Brady and Melanie curiously; and then there were two identical twins that Will had never seen in his life.

Sonny sat down, still holding Will's hand. 

"Good to see you two finally made it," Victor said, "We were beginning to think you weren't coming. Don't let Alex scare you away, Will." 

"I won't," Will said quietly, glancing up at Alex. He was obviously getting scolded by Justin. He looked back down quickly when Alex looked over.

Their conversation seemed to have been caught by the twins, because they walked over. One sat down on one side of Will and the other sat on Sonny's side. 

"So, this is the guy," one laughed.

"The guy that made our Sonny all happy and tingly inside," the other said.

Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Will, this is thing one and thing two," he said, "Otherwise known as Vic," he pointed to the one on Will's side, "And Joey," he gestured to the one on his side with his thumb. 

"Well, I like him already," Joey said, "He's a cutie."

"Agreed," Vic added. 

Will stared back and forth at them in shock. 

"Aw, he's shy," Vic grinned.

Sonny rolled his eyes and put his arm around Will, "Be nice, guys." 

"Hey, we're being nice!" Vic said quickly. 

"Yeah, not sarcastic," Joey added, smiling, "We're just happy Sonny has someone to make him happy that's also cute." 

"Yeah, that's a plus," Vic agreed, "We're a pretty family, you have to fit in, Will." 

Will stared at them in shock.

"The fact that your older than me is...shocking," Sonny said, "I mean, maturity wise." 

"Sonny, be nice to your brothers," Adrienne called.

Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at Will, "You gonna talk to anyone?" he laughed quietly. 

Will just shrugged, moving closer to him. 

"Yeah, I'm getting a picture of that," Vic took out his phone.

"Hey, me first," Joey took out his. 

Will hid face in Sonny's shoulder, trying not to laugh as he did.

Joey and Vic both snapped a bunch of pictures, Will and Sonny laughing the entire time. 

"Okay, how about we go and eat now?" Adrienne asked, interrupting them. 

* * *

About halfway through lunch, Will glanced up and saw Alex glaring at him from across the table. He knew he'd been doing it throughout the entire lunch, but he'd tried to ignore him. 

Will cleared his throat and wiped his mouth on his napkin, "I was supposed to call my mom and tell her and the kids happy Thanksgiving around now...time differences and everything. Excuse me," he said quickly. He got up, giving Sonny a smile.

He quickly walked outside and out on the porch, hitting Neil's contact on hi phone quickly. 

_"Yeah, baby?"_ Neil answered and laughed, _"Chad, quit it for a minute, Will's on the phone."_

_"He knows what we do,"_ Chad said in the background. 

"Neil, I'm freaking out," Will said quickly, "I-I think everyone likes me, aside from Alex. I-I just..." he sighed. 

_"Take deep breaths, man, it'll all be okay,"_ Chad said, apparently he was on the line now. 

"Right, right," Will took a shaky breath, "No, it won't, I'm going to have a panic attack." 

_"No, you aren't,"_ Neil said, _"Will Horton, you march your cute little butt back in there and talk to your future in-laws right now!"_

"Did you just yell at me?" Will blinked in shock.

_"Yes, I did,"_ Neil said, _"Now get going."_

Will blinked a few times, "Fine. Happy Thanksgiving."

_"Good boy,"_ Chad called. 

Will rolled his eyes, hanging up. He was going to go back inside as he put his phone in his pocket and froze when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Alex coming out. 

"Oh...sorry," Will said, going to brush past him. 

Alex grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "I need to talk to you. Privately."

"I actually...need to go back inside," Will said awkwardly, "Let go of my arm, please."

"No," Alex said, "You need to hear what I have to say."

Will swallowed, "Fine," he said, yanking his arm away and crossing his arms.

"I want you to break up with my brother," Alex said bluntly. 

Will blinked in shock, "I-"

"No, just listen," Alex said, "You love him, right?" 

Will nodded, not saying a word. 

"Then do what's best for him and break up with him," Alex said, "The only thing he feels towards you is pity, Will. Then do us all a favor and commit yourself to a damn mental-" 

"HEY!" someone yelled and Will flinched at the loud noise. The door was open...Will must have been too focused on the words coming out of Alex's mouth to see or hear it. 

Sonny was standing there with Justin and...well, the entire family behind him. 

"Alex," Sonny walked up to him. 

"What?" Alex asked.

Sonny didn't say a word and his fist made contact with Alex's jaw, sending him to the ground.


	6. An Old Face Returns

"Sonny!" Will yelled in shock, grabbing his arm quickly before he could hit his brother again.

Alex wiped his lip with his hand, laughing quietly when he saw the blood, "Didn't know you could pack such a punch."

Sonny glared at him, "Screw you!" he yelled.

"Sonny! Alex! Inside now!" Justin yelled.

Sonny gritted his teeth and stalked inside, walking right past his fallen brother.

Alex got up quickly, throwing a glare at Will before walking inside.

"Aw, come on," Vic put his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Yeah, come back inside, it's cold out," Joey added, pulling him inside, "Y'know, Alex is just a hothead and so is Sonny and when they get together..."

"It's just bad news if one of them pisses the other off," Vic shrugged, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

They both winced when they heard Justin yelling at them.

"You're never too old for your dad to yell at you," Vic snorted.

"Yeah, if mom yells at Alex, he always ignores it," Joey rolled his eyes, "Asshole."

"Why does he ignore her?" Will asked quietly.

"He speaks!" Joey yelled.

Vic rolled his eyes at Joey and turned to Will, "Our mom isn't Alex's mom. We're his half brothers...well, we're adopted."

"But we're still half brothers, legally," Joey shrugged, "Just don't worry about him. He has good intentions but he's stupid sometimes."

Before Will could say a word, Sonny stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Let's go," Sonny said quickly.

"What? Why?" Will asked.

Sonny grabbed Will's coat and his own, "Because I don't want to be in the same house as him right now!" he snapped, helping Will put his coat on, "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone except Alex," he said, grabbing Will's hand and dragging him out.

"Sonny, slow down," Will sighed as he drug him to the car.

"No," Sonny gritted his teeth, "He had no right to say that shit to you!" he yelled, "He doesn't....He doesn't even know you. You're the most amazing person in the world to me and everyone else in my family loves you too...and Alex just has to ruin everything."

Will hugged him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "It's okay," he whispered.

"I-I just love you so much," Sonny whispered, his arms wrapping around Will's waist slowly, "And I don't understand how he can act so cold...towards someone I care about this much."

"I love you too, Sonny," Will said quietly, "And I think Alex just needs time."

"Well, he can have time on his own," Sonny walked around and opened the passenger side door for Will, "I can't be around him right now or I'll knock him on his ass again."

Will sighed, getting in the car.

Sonny shut the door and got in the other side, starting the car as he did.

Will put on his seat belt and sighed, "I liked Vic and Joey...they were nice."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sonny said, pulling out onto the road and started driving.

"They're like a twin version of Neil," Will snickered.

Sonny went silent and then he laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But without all the sexual harassment."

"Hey, they did call me cute," Will pointed out.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Everyone calls you cute because you are."

Will kissed his cheek and put his head on his shoulder.

Sonny was driving down the road and slammed on the breaks when he thought he saw the same man from the other day again.

"Sonny!" Will yelped when he almost hit the dashboard, "What the hell?!" he demanded.

"Sorry," Sonny said, breathing heavily, "Thought I saw something. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Will gave him a look, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," Sonny shook his head and laughed, "I just thought I saw a squirrel or something...didn't want to hit it."

Will gave him a suspicious look before smiling, "You're sweet," he kissed him, "But I think we should start driving again before we total this car too."

"Right," Sonny started driving again, taking a shaky breath as he did.

Will glanced over at him nervously but just curled up to him in the car, closing his eyes as he did.

* * *

"A-And then Uncle Austin held me upside down!" Johnny yelled, "By my foot, Will! He did it by my foot and he picked me up!"

Will laughed, looking at his family over Skype, "I hope he was careful." 

"I'm always careful, Will," Austin laughed.

"Sure," Lucas said. He was in another location, but Will managed to pull it up so they could all see each other. Lucas was in Hong Kong for a conference with Kate.

"I believe it was _you_ that dropped Will on his head when he was little," Sami pointed out to Lucas.

"What?" Sonny choked on his drink. 

Lucas rolled his eyes, "He was little and he forgives me. He probably doesn't even remember."

"Yeah, I do. I remember thinking... _why does dad smell weird_ and then _ow, my head_ ," Will smirked.

"Yeah, sure you do," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I think it's time for the little ones to go to bed," EJ called, "It's nine o'clock here." 

"But we're talking to Will!" Allie whined. 

"You can see Will when you get home," Sami laughed, "Come on." 

"Bye, Will!" he kids started yelling. 

Will could still hear them yelling it as they were pulled away, trying to see who could say it last, apparently. 

"So, Sonny," Austin moved in front of the camera, "I believe you and I need to have a little talk."

"Sonny and I haven't even had that _little talk_ , Austin," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was Will's dad first," Austin said, "You're next." 

Will groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Now, I've heard a lot about Jason...only met the guy at the wedding," Austin said, "And he's lucky I was around when all the news came out about him because I would have murdered him with my bare hands." 

"Austin, don't get violent," Carrie sighed, "The kids could hear you." 

Austin sighed, "Anyways," he looked at Sonny, "I've never met you in my entire life. I don't trust you. At all. But Will seems to...then again, his parents have his emotions so screwed up, we'll never know if he's right to do that."

"Hey!" Lucas protested. 

Will rolled his eyes at them.

"But apparently the rest of these idiots trust you...and a Kiriakis gaining EJ DiMera's trust? You have to be a stand up guy. I want you to take care of my nephew, Sonny," Austin said, "And believe me, I expect to know a little earlier this time if you aren't."

"Mr. Reed," Sonny said, "You don't have to worry about Will. I love and respect him unconditionally."

Will's cheeks turned red and he looked away. 

"Good," Austin smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving, boys. I'm turning in now. I don't want to be around EJ DiMera longer than I have to," he got up and walked out. 

"Austin!" Carrie scolded, going to go after him. She leaned down to the camera and smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving, boys." 

Will smiled and waved at her and they walked out. Their webcam closed so Sami and EJ must have turned in as well.

"I second that talk," Lucas said, "Now I don't have to do it. I trust Sonny, I shouldn't have to." 

Sonny smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Horton."

"So, how did your Thanksgiving go?" Lucas asked, "I'm sure Will enjoyed it."

Will rolled his eyes.

"He powered through it," Sonny said, "Until my brother tried to get him to break up with me and I punched my brother in the face," he shrugged. 

Lucas stared at him in shock, "You punched someone in the face?" 

Sonny swallowed, "Yeah, I...um..." 

"For my son?" Lucas asked, "You defended my son?"

"Dad," Will groaned. 

Sonny stared at him, not knowing what was the right thing to say. 

"Thank you," Lucas nodded, "For defending him, I mean." 

"Well, he was saying nasty things to him after I told him that I loved him repeatedly," he shrugged, "He snuck out when Will was talking to Neil- yes, Will, I figured that was who you called, not your mother- and told him to break up with me." 

Will put his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment before he remembered that his dad was still there. He sat up again quickly, watching his dad's reaction.

"Then we came home," Sonny shrugged, "And ate microwave turkey TV dinners."

"You two should really take a cooking class or something, I'm worried you're going to starve," Lucas sighed. 

"Oh, I made cookies," Will said quickly, "Successfully. I stared at the oven for twenty minutes, but I made cookies and didn't burn them."

"That's...shocking, Will," Lucas said, "Good job."

"I know," Will grinned.

"Well, I have to go," Lucas said, "Your grandmother and I are going to the conference soon. I'll be back in Salem in a week." 

Will waved as he shut his camera off. He smiled, closing his laptop, "Well, you meeting my aunt and uncle went better than expected."

"Your aunt is nice and I feel like your uncle is probably the cool uncle of the family?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah," Will stood up and put his laptop on the table, "I mean...I wouldn't say it to anyone else in my family, but Austin is my favorite uncle. He was my dad for a few years," he shrugged. 

"Well, it's sweet that you still have a relationship with him," Sonny smiled, standing up as well, "Y'know what people usually do on Thanksgiving?" 

"Praise Satan? I knew it," Will whispered. 

"Will," Sonny rolled his eyes, "I was going to suggest having a lazy day."

Will laughed quietly, "Good idea," he smiled.

Sonny kissed him softly. 

"Oh, I see where this is going," Will wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

They ended up passed out on their bed at four o'clock in the afternoon. 

Will woke up and sat up, rubbing his eyes and checking the clock. He yawned and then looked confused when he saw Sonny thrashing around.

"Sonny?" Will asked quickly, "Sonny, wake up..." he trailed off.

Sonny woke up, breathing heavily. 

"Sonny?" Will asked nervously, putting his hand on his arm. 

Sonny flinched back, closing his eyes for a moment.

Will pulled his hand back quickly as if he'd been burned.

Sonny took a shaky breath, "Sorry," he whispered, running his hand through his hair, "I, uh...need a minute," he muttered, standing up, "I'm going for a drive."

"Sonny!" Will said as he walked out, "Just wait a minute. Let's talk about it."

"No, Will," Sonny said instantly, "I need a minute to myself...I'll go check on TBD or something."

"Sonny, just-" Will started. 

"Will!" Sonny yelled, "I need some time to myself," he snapped, walking out and slamming the door behind him. 

Will swallowed and watched after him. He sat down slowly on the couch and messed with his hands nervously. 

He would just wait. 

* * *

"Hello?" Alex answered his phone and sighed, "Uncle Vic! There's some guy on the phone for you." 

Victor walked in and snatched the phone from him, "That looks like a bad bruise. Serves you right," he said simply, putting the phone to his ear, "Yes?" 

Alex watched him, not saying a word. 

"No, he shouldn't have left town, we warned him about that," Victor said, "How long has he been gone?! You should have told me this sooner...well, find out- he's _here_?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call him right now," Victor said, "I want you to find him and get him out of here before he finds my nephew," he said and hung up. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked nervously. 

"Sonny's ex-husband is in Salem," Victor said, already dialing Sonny's number.

* * *

Sonny's phone rang as he was walking up to TBD and he pulled his phone out. He shook his head when he saw it was Victor and hit decline. He needed time to himself...he always did after he had nightmares.

"Sonny," someone said. 

Sonny whipped around and saw the man he swore he'd been hallucinating the past few days, "Brian?" he breathed out.


	7. Long Night

Will bit his lip nervously and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and tried to call Sonny.

 _"This is Sonny, leave a message,"_ the voice mail said.

Will took a shaky breath, hitting his second speed dial.

 _"What's up, baby?"_ Neil asked.

"Sonny had a nightmare and then he left," Will whispered, "He said he needed time alone but it's been a half an hour and he isn't back yet."

 _"Did he say where he was going?"_ Neil asked.

"To go for a drive and check on TBD," Will swallowed, "H-He's never done this before."

 _"Okay...Chad was on his way to work, just let me call him, okay? I'll call you right back, baby,"_ Neil said and hung up.

Will nodded, "Okay, Neil," he whispered and the call ended.

He glanced at the clock nervously and pulled his knees up to his chest. His phone went off a second later and he grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?" Will asked quickly.

 _"Will,"_ Victor said, _"Have you seen Sonny? He isn't answering his phone."_

Will sighed, "He had a nightmare and went for a drive, Victor. Then to check on TBD...Neil is going to send Chad to check on him-"

 _"Sonny's ex-husband is back in town,"_ Victor said, _"I'm going to send someone over to TBD now...and I'll track his phone. Stay where you are, I'll send someone to the house."_

"His ex-husband?!" Will demanded, "You track his phone?!"

 _"I track both of your phones,"_ Victor said, hanging up on him.

Will swallowed nervously and tried to dial Sonny's number again.

_"This is Sonny, leave a message."_

"Answer your phone, damn it!" Will yelled, hanging up and throwing his phone on the couch. He shook his head. It wasn't that long of a walk to town. He grabbed his phone and his coat and went to walk out and yelled out in shock when someone was standing there.

"Mr. Horton, my name is Damon and I work for Victor Kiriakis. I'm going to have to ask you to stay in your house," the man said.

Will glared at him, "You can't make me stay here. I'm going to find my boyfriend, he's in danger."

"And we can take care of that better than you can," he sighed.

"You don't know that," Will snapped, tears in his eyes now.

"Are you a person with defense training and a gun permit?" Damon asked.

Will swallowed, "Could you at least tell me when you know something?"

"Of course," the man nodded.

Will gave him a fake smile and slammed the door in his face. He walked over quickly when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked quickly.

 _"Hey, baby,"_ Neil said, _"Chad is on his way over to TBD. He was almost there when I called."_

"Sonny's ex is in town," Will said quickly, "Neil, th-there's some guy here who works for Victor and won't let me go check on him!"

 _"Sweetie,"_ Neil said, _"They're there to keep you safe, okay? If his ex is here, then you know he's dangerous-"_

"And if he's dangerous, I want to know where my boyfriend is, Neil!" Will yelled, "He's not dangerous to me, he's dangerous to him! I know what Sonny went through! You don't and they don't!"

 _"Okay, I'm coming over,"_ Neil said, _"I don't want you getting knocked on your ass by some big bodyguard."_

"If I'm here when you get back, you can sit with me," Will said, "But good luck with that," he hung up and put his coat on. He took a deep breath and slipped out the backdoor, closing it softly.

He managed to get up the little hill to the road without the man seeing him and started walking.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny breathed out. 

"I came to see you," Brian shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket, "I-I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?!" Sonny laughed in shock, "You want to apologize?"

"Y-Yeah," Brian pursed his lips, "I have an apartment here...in Salem. I'm going to therapy."

Sonny stared at him, "Get the hell away from me," he snapped.

"Wait," Brian grabbed his arm.

Sonny blinked in shock, not saying a word. His mind was suddenly flashing back to every single hit...to ever single kick to the stomach he'd gotten from the man in front of him. 

"Hey!" Chad yelled, walking in, "Who the hell are you?" 

"I'll talk to you later, Sonny," Brian said, walking away quickly.

Sonny stared after him, breathing heavily.

"Sonny?" Chad asked quickly.

"I need to sit down," Sonny said, taking shaky breaths. He leaned on the brick wall and slid down it slowly. 

Chad looked around nervously and sighed, "Damn it," he muttered, sitting down beside him, "Okay, Will is my best friend...I know what a panic attack looks like. Just take deep breaths-" 

"I'm trying!" Sonny yelled, running his hands through his hair and gripping it tightly, "That was Brian...my ex-husband."

Chad stared at him with wide eyes, "Seriously? I should have decked him...I knew I should have," he looked around and sighed again, pulling Sonny into a hug. 

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked through deep breaths as he shook slightly. 

"Hugging you," Chad said, "It always calms Will down...just don't go telling people about it, okay?" 

"Okay," Sonny choked out, closing his eyes tightly. 

* * *

Will walked through the square quickly, checking his phone to make sure Sonny hadn't texted him back, all he had was a text from Neil. 

**Neil:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! 

He rolled his eyes and texted back. 

**Will:** Horton Town Square. Going to TBD now. 

**Neil:** YOU WALKED?! Will, it's almost dark, damn it. Now this guy here is pissed and questioning me, you asshole! 

**Will:** Like I said, you could sit with me if I was there. 

**Neil:** I'm coming to pick you up. Right now. And you're in deep shit.

**Will:** Okay, mom. 

**Neil:** I will kick your ass. 

**Will:** I doubt it. 

**Neil:** Okay, I won't, but I'll be mad and yell. 

Will was about to text back when he ran into someone, causing him to drop his phone and fall to the ground.

"Shit, are you okay?" someone asked, helping him up. 

"Yeah," Will picked up his phone, sighing, "At least it isn't...broken..." he trailed off when he saw the guy that had been watching him at school.

"Hey...you're Will, right?" the man asked.

"Uh...yeah," Will said suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, just around town," he gave him a smile with teeth that were way too white to _not_ have been bleached. 

"Right," Will said, "Well, I'm in a hurry. Nice meeting you...?" he asked, trying to prompt his name. 

"You too," he smiled, walking away.

Will ran off quickly, deciding he didn't have time for the guy right now. Right now all he cared about was Sonny. He ran to the entrance of TBD and froze up when he saw Sonny on the ground with Chad. 

"Sonny!" Will yelled.

Sonny looked up quickly when he heard Will. He stood up quickly, "Will..." he trailed off, "I'm sorry, I-" 

"Victor called me," Will said, hugging him tightly, "Sonny, y-your ex-husband is back in town. I was so worried something had happened to you," he whispered against his shoulder. He held him tightly, "Don't do that again...d-don't ignore my calls, please." 

"Okay, okay," Sonny said, trying to calm him down. He gave Chad a look over his shoulder and shook his head. 

Chad ignored him, standing up, "We already know the ex is here. He was just here, talking to Sonny. If I wouldn't have interrupted them, who knows what would have happened." 

"What?" Will pulled away, "Sonny, why didn't you tell me?" 

"It's fine, he didn't...try anything," Sonny shook his head.

"I'm looking for Jackson Kiriakis," a man ran in. 

Another man ran in behind him and pointed at Will, "YOU!" Damon yelled.

"What the hell?" Chad demanded.

"I was hired to come and watch Jackson to make sure his ex-husband doesn't come after him," the man explained.

"I was hired to make sure that one didn't leave his house but he snuck out the back door!" Damon pointed at Will.

"See, the guys we have do their jobs way better," Chad pointed out. 

Neil ran in, "WILL HORTON!" he yelled. 

"I told you to stay where you were!" Damon said. 

"Oh, that's just Neil, don't worry," the other man said. 

"Hi, Uncle Robert," Neil smiled.

"Oh, he's that kind of guy," Sonny snorted, "My uncle hired mafia to look after us." 

"Now, I didn't say that," Neil rolled his eyes.

"I thought your family worked for Chad's family," Sonny sighed. 

"Oh, we work all over," Robert shrugged, "We're not the actual mafia. Just kind of...guards, you could say."

"Yeah, you're mafia," Chad snorted.

"Whatever, look," Robert said, "I was hired to protect Jackson and I need to take you to Victor's now."

"You too," Damon glared at Will. 

Will rolled his eyes, "I told you I wanted to see my boyfriend." 

"And I told you to stay in the house!" Damon yelled, "Whatever, let's go."

"You two go home, we have them now," Robert told Neil and Chad. 

"I'll talk to you later," Neil pointed at Will. 

Will rolled his eyes as they were led out by the two men.

* * *

"Why is Will here? I told you to catch up to _Sonny_ and bring him here," Victor said. 

"Well, he decided to sneak out the back door and walk to Salem," Damon said, "He's a smart one, I'd watch him."

Will glared at him as they walked out. 

"You sent guys from the mafia after us?!" Sonny demanded, grabbing Will's hand.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Victor demanded, "I get a call that that bastard left where I told him to stay and then you wouldn't answer your phone." 

"So you send _mafia_?!" Sonny yelled.

"I think you're missing the point, Sonny," Will said quietly.

"What's the point?" Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "That Brian is in town? Yeah, he is. We can't control where he goes, this is a free country. He won't try anything, he knows how many members of my family are in town. If he does try something, I know how to defend myself," he rambled, "So let's just drop it." 

"Drop it?!" Will demanded, "You want us to _drop it_?!"

"Will, not now," Sonny sighed.

"No, you blew me off earlier!" Will said, "We're talking right now! The guy who tortured you for a year is in town and you aren't at all freaked out?!"

"Of course I am!" Sonny yelled, "Damn it, Will! I am! I'm freaking out on the inside. You think I want him here? If it was up to me, I would have him out of town. But it's not. I can't control what he does." 

"He can!" Will gestured to Victor. 

"I'm not going to rely on my family to fix my problems the rest of my life," Sonny said, "Will, I'm not like you. I'm not afraid of everything!" 

Will stared at him.

Sonny sighed, "That came out wrong."

Will turned around and walked out of the room. 

"Will! Damn it," Sonny sighed, looking at Victor, "Seriously, we'll be fine." 

"I'll be keeping an eye on things," Victor said, "Now go after him." 

Sonny ran out, sighing when he saw Will already walking down the sidewalk, "Will!" he called, "Just wait a minute! Will!" 

"Leave me alone," Will muttered.

Sonny caught his arm and Will pulled it away quickly.

"Don't shut me out, come on," Sonny said, "That wasn't how I meant it."

"Then how did you?" Will asked quietly. 

Sonny swallowed, "I just meant...I-I'm over what happened to me. I don't care anymore. You...aren't over it yet. There's nothing wrong about that, but it's the truth," he shrugged. 

Will stayed silent.

"Just tell me what I can do to make it better," Sonny said, "Please?"

"Take me to Chad's then leave," Will mumbled. 

"What? Will, no," Sonny said, "Come on-" 

"Just...stop, Sonny," Will whispered, "Y-You shut me out, you yell at me, and y-you act like you don't care all in one day. I know you care about this and you keep lying to me about it. I know you're messed up about this. B-But you keep denying it." 

Sonny swallowed, "We can talk-"

"I just want to go and see Neil," Will bit his lip, "If you won't take me, I'll walk." 

Sonny stared at him, "Okay," he whispered, "I'll take you." 

* * *

Will stared out the window in the car, not saying a word.

"Will?" Sonny whispered. 

"What?" Will asked quietly.

"This isn't...over, is it?" Sonny asked, "Us, I mean."

Will went silent for a moment and Sonny felt his heart drop. 

"No," Will said finally, "It's not over. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just need some time to think because I'm really pissed off about what you said right now." 

"I know," Sonny said, "I told you, it came out wrong."

"I know," Will whispered, going silent again. 

Sonny pulled up to the mansion, "Will-" he started. 

Will got out of the car and slammed the door, walking away. He went up to the house and knocked on the door. 

"I love you," Sonny sighed, watching him go inside.


	8. Push

Sonny stood at the bar, looking tired.

"Hey," Chad said when he walked in, "What's up?"

"You know what's up," Sonny mumbled.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your side of the story," Chad said, "First fight sucks, huh?"

Sonny swallowed, "You and Neil fought already?"

"Dude, me and Neil have been sleeping with each other for a long time," Chad said, "Believe me, we were in a relationship before we knew we were in a relationship. Of course we've had fights."

"Yeah, I'm sure you fought about this," Sonny snorted.

"No, mostly other guys," Chad shrugged, "And girls."

"See? We don't fight about that," Sonny muttered, "We don't have fights about normal things."

"So what?" Chad shrugged again, "You aren't normal. You guys are both giant dorks, but Neil and I are cool. Deal with it."

Sonny glared at him, "Now isn't the time for jokes."

Chad sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay, man, Will is angry. When he's angry, he pouts. He needs a little time to lick his wounds, y'know?"

"Horrible metaphor, but I'm following," Sonny nodded.

"So, just give him a day," Chad shrugged, "It's only been one night. He needs some time to pout."

"Right," Sonny muttered, "Okay. I just...I didn't even sleep last night and I laid on the couch and watched TV all night. I had the realization that I can't sleep in our bed without him today."

"That's gross, man," Chad said, "You two are so cheesy, I swear. Neil and I just pass out wherever."

Sonny rolled his eyes, checking his phone nervously.

* * *

Will laid on Neil's bed, not saying a word. 

Neil sighed, leaning in the doorway, "You know, me and Chad kind of wanted this bed last night. You in here staring blankly at the ceiling really didn't help that."

Will snorted, "There's a million other rooms in this house, use one of those."

Neil walked over and flopped down beside him, hitting his arm gently, "Watch the attitude, baby. You know I don't put up with your shit." 

"Yeah, yeah," Will sighed, closing his eyes, "He's going to be mad at me." 

"I doubt it," Neil shrugged, "Everyone needs a little time to them self." 

"He thought I wanted to break up with him," Will swallowed, "I-I would never break up with him, Neil. No matter how mad I get." 

Neil sighed, "I know that...and he knows that. He's just stressed out because that asshole is in town. He's not showing it though." 

"I said the same thing!" Will laughed, shaking his head. He finally sighed and looked at Neil, "I think I should go home. Be there when he gets home and everything." 

"I'll give you a ride," Neil stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Can you help me cook dinner? I can surprise him," Will asked. 

"How about I cook and you don't come near the stove?" Neil asked as they walked out. 

* * *

Sonny got home and looked confused when he went to unlock the door and it was already unlocked. He knew he locked it this morning, he always checked it twice. He opened it slowly and walked in. He put his bag down slowly, listening.

"Will?" he called hesitantly. 

"In the bedroom!" Will called back. 

Sonny sighed in relief and walked into the bedroom. He saw Will looking through the closet for something and he walked over and hugged him tightly from behind. 

Will turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face.

"Don't leave again," Sonny breathed out, holding onto him tightly, "Please." 

"I won't," Will mumbled against his shoulder, "Sonny?" 

"Yeah?" he whispered. 

"You're kind of crushing me," Will laughed. 

Sonny loosened his grip slightly but still held onto him, "I'm not letting you go all night."

"Good," Will grinned, kissing him, "I don't want you to. But you might have to let go for a few minutes, I made dinner."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

"Neil helped me make dinner and left and I put the plates on the table," Will shrugged. 

Sonny kissed his head, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Neil is a good cook," Sonny said around a mouthful of rice. 

"And you have no manners," Will wrinkled his nose, "You aren't supposed to talk with your mouth full." 

"But I don't have to have manners around you," Sonny said and swallowed the food in his mouth, "You love me unconditionally."

Will rolled his eyes and continued to eat, not saying a word. When he finished, he took his plate out to the kitchen and came back, flopping down beside Sonny. 

Sonny put his plate on the table and grabbed his boyfriend by the waist suddenly, pulling him closer. 

"What are you up to?" Will laughed. 

Sonny didn't say a word, he just pushed Will back so he was lying down and started kissing his neck. 

"O-Oh," Will gasped, putting his head back to give him more room. His hands trailed down to Sonny's hips, holding onto him tightly as his boyfriend continued to kiss his neck. 

"B-Bedroom?" Will finally managed to stutter out.

Sonny pulled back and stared at him for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Will smiled at him, going in the bedroom with him quickly, taking his shirt off as he did.

Sonny watched after him, staring at the muscles on Will's back, rather than the scars he had. 

Will turned around and kissed him again, smiling. 

Sonny backed them up until they were on the bed, getting on top of his boyfriend and kissing his shoulder.

"Your shirt too," Will breathed out. 

Sonny sat up quickly, straddling his hips as he did. He quickly stripped his shirt off and threw it across the room, kissing Will again. 

Will ran his hands down his back, staring up at him. 

Sonny kissed him again and pulled away, resting his forehead on his, "You okay?" he breathed out.

Will nodded quickly and pulled him into another deep kiss. The phone rang and Will groaned, flopping back. 

"Stay right there," Sonny said, rolling off of him. He grabbed his phone and answered, "Hello?" he asked and then sighed, "Hi, mom...yeah...yeah, sorry, I should have told you- yeah...you're right. Look, I'll be fine you-....mom!" 

Will rolled his eyes, going to get up. 

Sonny shoved him back down quickly, a playful smile on his lips. 

Will glanced down at the slight bulge in his boyfriend's pants from their earlier activities and started to slowly move his foot up Sonny's leg as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Sonny caught his ankle quickly, listening to his mother talk on the phone. He tickled Will's foot and Will put his hands over his mouth to conceal his laughter.

"Yeah, mom...look, Uncle Vic is keeping an eye on everything...no, I will not come over to say goodbye, he can come over here if he wants to say goodbye!" he grunted when Will tried to kick his hands away, "Goodbye, mother," he said quickly. 

Will burst out laughing. 

"You're so going to get it," Sonny threw his phone across the room and into the chair and tackled him back onto the bed, laughing. 

Will laughed breathlessly, "What exactly is _it_?" he pursed his lips, "Because I could think of something I really want right now," he whispered. 

Sonny stared down at him before kissing him again. 

Will wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. His hands moved down his back until he reached around to the front of Sonny's pants. 

Sonny pulled away, "Will."

"Sonny, come on," Will whined.

"Not yet," Sonny said, kissing him softly. 

Will turned away from him and closed his eyes, "I'm going to sleep," he mumbled.

Sonny sighed, kissing his shoulder, "Will..." 

Will turned over and stared at him with wide, blue eyes, "Sonny, don't you want me?" 

"Of course I do," Sonny whispered, "I do, Will...I promise."

"Then show me," Will whispered. 

Sonny sighed, staring down at him, "Will, I've told you before-" 

"Yes, you have told me what I want. I remember," Will mumbled, "I just want to sleep, leave me alone." 

"Seriously, where is all this coming from? Are you going to start fighting with me again for the second time this week?" Sonny demanded. 

"You shut me out, I can shut you out," Will mumbled into the pillow.

Sonny sighed, "Okay, Will, what do you want me to talk about? How Brian beat me on a daily basis? How he raped me?" he demanded. 

Will flinched, closing his eyes. 

"I don't tell you this stuff because I know you went through the same things," Sonny said, "It brings back uncomfortable memories for you and I don't want that." 

"Then who do you talk to?" Will whispered. 

"Uh...it's kind of stupid," Sonny laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I had a therapist...for a while. He told me to keep a journal and after I stopped seeing him I just kept writing." 

"Oh," Will whispered, "I didn't know that."

"You weren't supposed to," Sonny shrugged.

"Oh," Will repeated, looking down. 

"Do you want to see it?" Sonny asked.

Will stared at him, "That would be invading your privacy."

"Your my boyfriend," Sonny said, reaching over to the small gap between the bedside table and the bed and grabbed a blue book, "See?" 

"I should really clean more," Will said awkwardly, "I've never seen that in my life. How much dust is under there?" 

"I like to think if we don't see it, it doesn't exist," Sonny said, handing it to him.

Will stared at it, "I can't," he said quietly, "We should just go to sleep...sorry I yelled. I was feeling stand off-ish and I don't know why." 

"It's fine," Sonny hugged him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "You want to sleep?" 

"Yeah," Will nodded, leaning on him. He kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. He stayed there for a moment before getting up and going to find a pair of pants to wear to bed.

"You can read it whenever you want," Sonny said, "I'll leave it out, okay?"

"Okay," Will nodded, going into the bathroom. 

* * *

"I just...I don't know what's wrong with me," Will said, "I want to fight with him...I'm so stupid. There's something wrong with me." 

Marlena sighed, "Will, I think you're pushing Sonny on purpose."

"No, I'm not," Will mumbled. 

"You're trying to see how much he'll put up with until he snaps or leaves," Marlena said. 

"I'm not," Will repeated, messing with his hands nervously.

"You may not even realize you're doing it," Marlena sighed, "It's not your fault, Will." 

"H-He gave me his journal," Will said, "One he's apparently had for years. He trusts me that much and apparently I'm just trying to push him until he breaks," he whispered,  "Grandma, I don't deserve him." 

Marlena sighed, "Will, you do deserve him." 

Will pursed his lips, shaking his head, "I can't...agree with that, Grandma. I just want to make him happy but I even screw that up," he stood up, looking at the clock, "Our session is over." 

"I know, sweetheart," Marlena sighed, walking around and hugging him. 

Suddenly, the thought dawned on him.

"Grandma, I know this might break a lot of confidentiality agreements, but can you tell me the first name of the patient that comes in after me?" Will asked, "N-Not the last name, just the first name." 

"Will, you know I can't do that," Marlena sighed.

"I know, sorry," Will shook his head, "That was stupid, I shouldn't have said that."

"Is there any reason you want to know?" Marlena asked.

"I...he seems to know me and I don't know him. I've seen him around town and he even said hello to me, I just...I don't know," Will sighed.

"Well, I have a picture of you and your siblings on my desk," Marlena said, "He asked who you guys were once and I told him your names." 

"Oh...maybe that's it," Will shook his head, "Thanks, Grandma. I'll see you next Thursday," he walked out. He froze when he saw the same guy brush past him and into the office. 

The door was cracked. 

Well, she wouldn't be telling him if he overheard, right? 

"Hello, Brian, how are you today?" Marlena asked. 

Will ran out of the office.


	9. Break In

Will walked into TBD and looked around for Sonny. He walked over to Chad and looked at him nervously, "Where's Sonny?"

"Uh...in the back, I think," Chad pointed, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Will whispered, walking to the office. He walked in quickly, "Sonny!"

"Hey," Sonny stood up, "What's going on?"

"I-I saw Brian," Will whispered, "When I was on my way out of therapy. He's the guy who was after me to talk to my grandma. He was watching me one day at school and-"

"He was watching you?" Sonny demanded.

Will nodded, "Th-Then when I was on my way over to find you the other day he stopped and he knew my name and I didn't know his. He said he'd heard my name around-"

Sonny took a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around him.

Will closed his eyes for a moment and looked confused, "Sonny, I'm fine."

"He knows who you are," Sonny shook his head, "I don't know what he's up to but it's not innocent now."

"Victor tried to tell you-" Will started.

"I'm calling him after work," Sonny shook his head, "Just...do you have anything to do the rest of the day?"

Will shook his head no, "I don't have anything to do after therapy, you know that."

"Okay, stay here...with me, okay?" he asked, "Please?"

Will nodded, letting Sonny continue to hug him, "Is this what it takes to show you that this is serious?"

"Just...don't," Sonny whispered, "Okay? Don't."

Will bit his lip and nodded.

"I have to go and do inventory soon, do you want to come with me?" Sonny asked.

"Um...sure," Will nodded, "I can help," he grinned.

"Awesome," Sonny said, still not letting him go. Will laughed, "Sonny, you can let me go now."

"Nah," Sonny said, kissing his neck softly.

Will rolled his eyes, holding onto him, "You're such a dork."

"You know, making out with you in my office would be kind of hot," Sonny whispered.

"Oh, really?" Will asked, "Should we test that theory, Mr. Kiriakis?" he smirked.

Sonny pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"This is so disorganized," Will said, sitting on the floor and going through box after box as Sonny went over a list. 

"Hey, it works for me," Sonny laughed, highlighting something else on the list. 

Will rolled his eyes, putting the stuff back in the box.

"Okay," Sonny walked over and helped him up, "Let's get going and I'll call my Uncle Vic on the way."

Will bit his lip nervously, "Don't use your cell phone and drive."

"Cool, you drive and I'll talk," Sonny shrugged. 

Will sighed, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Probably not," Sonny put his arm around his shoulders, walking out with him. 

* * *

"He knows Will's name," Sonny was on the phone explaining as Will drove home, "He's been watching him for a while now, apparently. I thought he was just after me, but if he's been watching him, he's after the people that I love- Will, speed up a little bit." 

Will took a deep breath and hit the gas pedal, causing the car to jerk. 

"Will!" Sonny groaned, "Okay, slow is better," he sighed and went back to talking, "Yeah...yeah, okay. Whatever, take as long as you need as long as he's out of here. I don't want him in my life again, you know that- Will, turn here."

Will took the turn sharply, wincing as he did.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Sonny said and hung up as Will parked the car at their house. 

Will looked at him nervously.

"He's, uh...gonna take care of Brian," Sonny said, "So don't worry...we'll be fine." 

"I'm only worried about you," Will whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him closer. 

Sonny sighed, kissing his cheek, "Let's go inside, it's getting cold." 

Will smiled at him and got out of the car, grabbing the keys as he did. Sonny sighed and turned off the headlights, shaking his head and laughing quietly about Will forgetting. He got out and shut the door. 

"SONNY!" Will yelled from inside.

Sonny ran inside quickly, "Will, what's..." he trailed off when he saw the house. 

There were papers everywhere, the drawers were all pulled open and things are thrown around.

"Someone broke in," Sonny said, "Stay here." 

"No, I'm going with you," Will whispered as Sonny walked into the kitchen, checking for someone. He walked over to the backdoor, checking it.

"Still locked," Sonny said. He went into the small, spare room and there was no one there, but more drawers were open and things were thrown off of their small book shelf.

Will bit his lip, following him with his arms crossed.

Sonny slowly moved to their bedroom and it was in the same state, but there was no one there either. He checked the bathroom and sighed. 

"Whoever was here is gone now," Sonny said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, "I know I locked the door, Will." 

Will swallowed, trying to think. He took a shaky breath and got his key ring from his pocket, "Shit," he breathed out.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"My key is gone," Will whispered, "Someone must have taken it."

Sonny hugged him quickly. 

"Someone was in our house," Will whispered, shaking slightly, "They were in our bedroom and went through our things."

"I know, I know," Sonny said quietly, "It's going to be okay."

Will went silent before taking a deep breath and pulling away. 

He decided he was going to be strong. 

He wasn't going to be weak this time.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is call the police and report a break in," he explained, "Then we need to make sure nothing was stolen. If something was stolen, we n-need to report that." 

"Okay, I'll call the police," Sonny nodded, "I think you should call Chad and Neil as well so they can let your mom and EJ know. I'm sure Stefano has a leak in the police station who would tell them as soon as my call comes in," he sighed, "Besides, I think having them here would help."

Will nodded, taking out his phone. He sat down on the couch as Sonny called the police and took out his phone. 

_"What's up, Will?"_ Chad answered the phone. 

"Someone broke into our house," Will swallowed, "I-I want you to tell my mom and EJ, but don't let them come over. Th-They'll just make things more insane. Then can you and Neil come over...please?" 

_"On it,"_ Chad said, _"Don't worry, we'll be over within five minutes."_

"Chad, don't speed," Will sighed but he'd already hung up. 

"The police are sending someone over," Sonny said and tried to think, "Okay...valuable things. Where's your computer?"

"I left it in the bedroom," Will swallowed, going in and turning the light on, "It's here!" he called.

Sonny looked confused as he walked in, "It's an expensive laptop...why wouldn't someone robbing us take it?" 

"No clue," Will said quietly.

"Okay...I have a savings jar too, besides our bank account. It was a thing online...you put in a dollar a day for a year and I've been doing it ever since," he said, turning on the light in the closet and looking in the top, "That's there too."

"They didn't take cash?" Will asked. 

Sonny shook his head no.

"The TV is still in the living room too," Will said quietly, "I don't...understand. They broke into our house and didn't take anything?" 

Sonny shook his head, looking around, "I don't understand either...we'll talk to the police," he wrapped his arms around him, "It'll be okay, Will. I promise." 

Will took a shaky breath and closed his eyes tightly, "M-Maybe we should stay with my mom for a while."

"Will, no," Sonny whispered, "I'm not going to let whoever this is chase us out of our home."

"Sonny, just-" Will started. 

"WILL!" someone yelled. Will sighed, "That's Neil and Chad...I knew they would break speeding laws, they're lucky they didn't get picked up." 

"It takes me ten minutes to get into town, they're insane," Sonny shook his head, walking out, "It also says a lot about the police force if they arrived before them."

"Jeez, this place is a mess," Chad said, "Did they steal anything?" 

"That's the thing," Will whispered, "They didn't steal _anything_." 

"Some of the stuff you have is expensive, what's that all about?" Neil looked confused. 

"I have no idea," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, how did they get in?" Neil demanded.

"My key is missing," Will whispered, "There's only three keys to this house. Sonny has one, I have one, and you guys have one for emergencies...m-mine is gone, someone either took it or I lost it." 

"I'm guessing that someone took it...considering they knew to come all the way out here to get to your house," Chad said, "Not to terrify you guys or anything."

"We already are," Sonny put his arm around Will. 

The police showed up a few minutes later. It was Roman and two other officers, Will knew the two men from when he was younger and visited the station, so he felt a little bit of relief.

"First things first," Roman said, "Are both of you okay?" he asked as one of the men started to look through the house. 

Will nodded, "We weren't here when they were here. We just got home a-and the place was like this." 

"Was anything stolen?" Roman asked.

Sonny shook his head no, "We don't know why they broke in...we had our laptop, the TV, money...but nothing was stolen."

"Do you guys have an idea how they could have gotten in here?" Roman asked.

"Someone stole my key from my key ring," Will whispered, "I have no idea how, but someone did." 

"Who else has a key?" Roman asked. 

"I have one and Chad and Neil share one," Sonny said.

Roman nodded and looked at Chad and Neil, "Did you boys have anything to do with this?" 

"Grandpa!" Will said quickly.

"Seriously?" Chad demanded at the same time.

"Grandpa, I just told you my key was missing!" Will sighed, "Don't be rude to them just because of the DiMeras!" he yelled. 

Roman stared at him in shock.

"He's...really tired," Sonny said, "We're both in shock this happened. Will, maybe you should just go in and lay down-" 

"I'm not laying down when the house looks like this, damn it!" Will yelled, starting to pick the papers up. 

Sonny pursed his lips, "Is there any way we can just file the report tomorrow?" he gave Roman a pleading look.

Roman glanced over at Will and nodded, "I'll keep a car outside of your house," he looked over at Will and sighed, "Goodbye, Will."

"Yeah," Will mumbled, still picking things up.

"We'll stay the night, they'll be fine," Chad told Roman. 

Roman nodded, walking out. 

"Will, baby, how about you just go to bed and let us clean the place up?" Neil tried. 

"This is my house and I should be able to clean it up," Will glared at Neil.

"Okay," Neil sat down beside him, "I'll help you then." 

Sonny glanced over at Chad nervously and made a gesture for him to follow him and they went in the bedroom. 

"Help me clean this place up so he can sleep," Sonny sighed, "He won't sleep in here if the place doesn't look the same." 

"He's really messed up about this," Chad sighed, starting to pick up the clothes and folding them.

"It's his safe place and it got invaded, of course he is," Sonny sighed, "The mood swings, angry outbursts...they haven't happened in a while. It's understandable right now." 

"It doesn't bug you?" Chad asked. 

"Of course not," Sonny said, "He's my boyfriend and I love him very much. It's who he is...he can't change it." 

"He's getting better though," Chad pointed out, putting the clothes away.

Sonny nodded, sitting the chair in the corner upright again and looked confused, "Hey, look around for a notebook, will you? I put one here for Will...it's my journal." 

Chad nodded, continuing to pick things up. 

Sonny sighed when he saw a picture of him and Will on the floor. It was broken, the glass was shattered. He picked it up and froze. 

"Sonny?" Chad asked, "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over. 

Chad looked down at the picture and saw Will's smiling face was gone and someone had scribbled over it angrily with black marker.

"Shit," Chad groaned.


	10. Big Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might or might not have noticed, the rating has been up and this chapter is called Big Step Forward. Now, Will and Sonny don't go all the way but some funny business does happen. Thank you to my spirit animal, Cam on tumblr, for listening to me rant and ramble about how I used to be so much better at writing smut.
> 
> Warning: NSFW stuff in this chapter. Also a little bit of the after-effects of Will's abuse shows up after the NSFW stuff as well.

"We'll show this to Roman in the morning," Sonny told Chad, gritting his teeth, "Do. Not. Tell. Will."

"I think we should tell Will," Chad sighed, "Dude-"

"Chad!" Sonny said quickly, "Don't tell him," he said, finding a bag and throwing it in it quickly, "Get me a broom, I don't want him stepping on glass."

Chad sighed, shaking his head and walking out.

Sonny sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he did. He never wanted his past to come back to haunt him, but he should have known it would eventually. He knew who broke into the house, he wasn't stupid. But he couldn't tell Will that...not yet.

Chad walked back in the broom and started to sweep up the glass, "Dude, you guys need to get some new furniture. This stuff is old."

"It was here when we moved in," Sonny shrugged, standing up and continuing to put things away. He sighed in relief when the room looked relatively normal again and stood up, "Okay...I'm going to try to convince him to go to sleep. Are you sure you guys don't mind staying?"

"Nah, man, don't worry about it," Chad said, "You're our best friend."

"Okay," Sonny smiled at him, walking out with Chad, "Hey, Will?" he asked, "How about we finish this in the morning? I'm sure Neil and Chad are tired and want to sleep-"

"They can go to sleep," Will mumbled, "I want to stay up and finish this."

"Will, the doctor says you need to sleep," Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist, "For me? Please?"

Will leaned back against him for a minute and stood up, "Thanks, Neil," he mumbled, going in the bedroom.

Chad patted his back on the way and Sonny smiled at him as they went in and closed the door.

"This is a mess," Neil sighed, standing up.

"Do you want to stay up and clean it?" Chad asked, "Might, uh...help Will a little bit," he said as he locked the door and checked it a few times.

"You know that won't matter if someone has a key, right?" Neil asked, "And yeah...to the cleaning."

"You're right," Chad sighed, picking up his phone.

"What are you doing?" Neil asked.

"My brother has a guy for locks and everything," Chad said, "I'll have him get a new doorknob, some new keys...no more psycho," he shrugged. He talked to the guy on the phone for a moment and then gave him the address and hung up.

"How is it no more psycho?" Neil asked, "It was just a break in."

Chad sighed, taking out the picture from the bag.

"Oh my god," Neil said in shock, "What the hell?"

"I don't know if Sonny has caught on, but I'm guessing it's that bastard ex-husband of Sonny's," Chad crossed his arms, "We have to protect both of them."

Neil nodded in agreement, "I'll make a few calls."

"And so will I," Chad smirked.

"We are so the power couple of Salem," Neil high-fived him, "Because we have _literal_ power."

"Right," Chad laughed, "Okay, let's get this place cleaned up."

They started to pick up the stuff.

"I'm telling you, after all of this blows over, I'm taking them to IKEA and we're getting rid of this old shit," Chad said bluntly.

* * *

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will, holding him as they curled up in bed together.

Will was completely froze up and was biting his lip. 

Sonny sighed, "Will...this is me...you can let it out, I won't judge you, you know that." 

Sonny winced when a choked out sob came from his boyfriend and he held him impossibly tighter, letting him hide his face in his chest. 

Sonny rubbed his back and kissed his head, closing his eyes as he did. 

_Okay,_ Brian, Sonny thought, _This is over...before it even gets started._

"S-Someone we don't know was in our home," Will choked out through another sob, "This is our home and someone w-was in it. It was supposed to be ours, Sonny. They ruined that."

"No, hey, look at me," Sonny said quickly. 

Will stared up at him with tears going down his cheeks. 

"This is our home," Sonny said seriously, "We're not letting anyone change that, okay?"

Will hid his face in Sonny's chest again quickly, starting to cry again.

Sonny kissed his head and rubbed his back.

Will finally managed to stop crying ten minutes later and was lying on his back beside Sonny. 

Sonny didn't say a word as he sat up and leaned over Will, kissing him deeply. He put his hands on both sides of Will's head and continued to kiss him. 

Will let out a surprised gasp at first, but he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

Sonny pulled away and kissed his head, then his cheeks, then his nose.

Will giggled, "Sonny." 

Sonny kissed Will's lips quickly and then moved to his jaw line, then to his neck. 

Will gasped, closing his eyes and put his head back on the pillow to give him even more room. 

Sonny kissed down his neck until he reached the collar of Will's shirt and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Will quickly sat up, almost knocking Sonny off in the process, and took his t-shirt off and flopped back again, staring up at him. 

Sonny laughed, "Eager?" 

"Yeah," Will breathed out, staring at him still. 

Sonny smiled and kissed his shoulders, moving his light kisses lower and lower. 

Will swallowed, staring down at him in shock as Sonny started to pull down his pajama pants. 

"Do you want this?" Sonny asked quietly, staring at him.

"Want what?" Will asked, looking confused.

Sonny started at him, "Will." 

"What?" Will asked.

Sonny sighed, moving up and whispering in his ear, "I'm asking if you want my mouth on a certain part of your anatomy."

Will stared at him with wide eyes, "That's never happened to me before."

"Ever?" Sonny asked. "Ever," Will confirmed.

"Do you want me to?" Sonny asked. 

Will stared at him for a moment before he nodded, "Y-Yeah. Sonny- mph," he was cut off when Sonny kissed him deeply. 

Sonny pulled away, "Yeah?"

"Hurry?" Will laughed breathlessly. 

Sonny grinned and moved down, pulling him closer by his waist. He pulled his boxers all the way off and kissed all the way down his stomach. 

Will stared down at him, swallowing nervously as he did. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly to stop his hands from shaking. 

Will cried out in shock when Sonny licked up the underside of his cock and he put his hand over his mouth when he made the noise, blinking in shock. 

"Will, it's fine," Sonny laughed, pulling away, "You can make noise, y'know."

Will stared down at him, breathing heavily and putting his head back on the pillows.

Sonny glanced up at him and took the head of Will's cock into his mouth and then slowly took more in, bobbing his head slightly as he did. 

Will let out a moan, his hands gripping the sheets again tightly. 

Sonny took all of him in at once and hummed slightly before pulling back a little again, sucking and bobbing his head as he did. 

Will whimpered, his hands moving to Sonny's head. He threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling on it slightly as he moaned.

Sonny deep throated him again and Will cried out. 

"S-Sonny," Will said, "I-I think I'm going to..." his cheeks turned red, embarrassed at how fast it was going to happen.

Sonny just took him deeper, his hands going to Will's hips. 

Will let out a loud moan as he came down Sonny's throat, lying there breathlessly and he let go of Sonny's hair quickly.

Sonny laughed breathlessly as he pulled away. He flopped down beside him and pulled Will into his arms. 

Will pulled his pants back on quickly, his cheeks still red, "Sorry," he mumbled. 

"What?" Sonny looked down, looking concerned.

"That was fast," Will said, "Do you want me to do something for you?"

"What? Will, no," Sonny rubbed his back, "That was for you."

"Oh," Will whispered, smiling slightly.  He looked away.

"What's going on in that head?" Sonny smiled slightly. 

Will bit his lip, "That was awesome...like...amazing. That felt amazing...I-I've never felt like...that. You make me feel s-safe...even when we...did something like that." 

Sonny smiled slightly and kissed his head, "I'm glad you felt safe, Will...I don't even want you to feel unsafe with me."

Will closed his eyes, moving closer to him, "I love you," he whispered. 

Sonny grinned, "I love you too." Will leaned up and kissed him softly before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. 

Sonny glanced at the clock and reminded himself to write down when Will fell asleep in the morning. He fell asleep with Will in his arms. 

* * *

Sonny walked out into the kitchen when he heard something first thing in the morning. He walked in and found Neil and Chad making breakfast. 

They both smirked at him. 

"Don't even," Sonny pointed at both of them. 

"Okay, we won't," Neil said. 

"Oh, but we got you something," Chad said, "Neil ran to the store since you didn't have anything for breakfast except toast or microwave dinners...figured you guys would need this," he took a pineapple from the bag and put it on the counter.

Sonny glared at him. 

"Okay, okay," Chad put his hands up in surrender. 

Neil laughed, leaning on the counter, "We're not making fun of you. We're proud of you." 

"We figured since you weren't moaning too, it wasn't ana-" Chad started. 

"Don't say that word," Sonny said, groaning, "Just...don't." 

Neil bounced his eyebrows and Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"Look," Chad said, "We're actually really glad...last night happened. Not to interfere with your sex life-"

"Yeah, sure," Sonny said sarcastically. 

"-but we were beginning to thing he was never going to like sex again...or would be too afraid for it. So, uh...thanks for making him feel safe...I guess," Chad finished. 

Sonny stared at him before nodding, not saying a word as he started the coffee. 

Will came out a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes as he did, "Why is there a pineapple on the counter?" he looked confused.

"Oh, that is so innocent," Neil said, smiling. 

Will looked confused and shook it off. He walked up to Sonny and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning on him, "Give me coffee." 

"It's not done yet," Sonny said, holding him close. 

Will put his forehead on Sonny's shoulder, not saying word.

Neil took out his phone and took a picture, "Facebook." 

"Neil!" Sonny and Will groaned.

* * *

"So...I have a pretty good idea of who did this," Sonny was explaining to Roman outside after he'd given him the picture, "My ex-husband, Brian, is back in town. He knows who Will is and has been following him. Will is my family...and I don't want my family to be unsafe. Neither does my Uncle Vic, if you know what I mean." 

Roman sighed, "Sonny, I want you to let the police force handle this. We'll call in Brian, see if he has an alibi for when the house was robbed, okay?" 

"Okay," Sonny nodded, "And if the Salem PD can't get their job done like they usually can't, my uncle will be taking care of this," he said, going back inside and slamming the door. 

"Almost, almost, almost!" Chad was yelling from the living room. 

Sonny walked in and saw them trying to put Will's key on a key ring. 

He rolled his eyes and snatched it from them and put it on quickly, "Three of you can't get a key on one key ring?"

"It's hard, how did you do that?" Chad demanded. 

Sonny just rolled his eyes an handed the keys to Will, kissing him as he did. 

"Okay," Neil stood up, "The house is cleaned up, you have new locks, I think you're safe. We need to head home now," he gave Chad a look.

"Right," Chad stood up, "Sonny, I need to show you something in the kitchen."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and walked in, "What is it?" 

"Okay," Chad said, "I got you a lock box," he handed him a key, "That's what you open it with. You have one, Neil and I have one," he said, unlocking the box. He opened it and there was a gun in there. It was just a regular gun, but it was a gun. 

"You know Will hates those, Chad," Sonny hissed. 

Chad closed and locked the box, "It's loaded and there's extra bullets in there. I know he hates them...and I hope he never has to know about it. EJ said the same thing I did, you guys need this. Because if some psycho comes in your house, we want you to be safe. Sami and EJ agreed, so does Neil," he said, putting it in the cabinet above the refrigerator, "There."

Sonny bit his lip and nodded, putting the key to the lock box on his key ring, "I think this is a bad idea." 

"I don't," Chad said, patting his back and walking out again. 

"What were you guys up to?" Will asked. 

"Stuff...a surprise for the wedding," Chad lied. He walked over and kissed his head, "Bye, kid," he told him, walking out. 

"See you, baby," Neil hugged him, following Chad quickly. 

Sonny walked over and flopped down beside Will on the couch, putting his arm around him, "Good morning...didn't really get to say that with all of the stuff going on this morning." 

Will laughed, glancing up at the clock, "It's almost noon." 

Sonny shrugged, "Better late than never," he said, pulling him into his arms.

Will laid on him, closing his eyes.

"Are you still tired?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, "I just want to relax. It's our day off. Okay?" 

Sonny nodded, kissing him softly, "Relaxation. Got it." 

Will smiled at him sleepily, "I really love you, Sonny." 

"I love you too," Sonny laughed, kissing him, "I don't know what I did to deserve such an adorable boyfriend." 

Will rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork." 

Sonny smiled, kissing his neck softly, "I don't mind being a dork...I'm in love with one." 

Will laughed, closing his eyes. 

For once in his life he was completely happy...despite everything going on in that very moment he was completely content with his life.


	11. The Confession

Will tensed up when he woke up to a pair of lips kissing his back and shoulders. He blinked a few times and realized he was at home and smiled sleepily.

"What are you doing?" Will asked tiredly, not wanting to move yet.

Sonny smiled, "Kissing my boyfriend awake."

"Strange place for kisses," Will smiled, turning over and staring at him.

Sonny laughed, "Not when it's someone as beautiful as you."

"Well, you're certainly sucking up this morning," Will grinned.

"No, that was yesterday," Sonny smirked.

Will's cheeks turned red, "Don't do that!" he said quickly.

Sonny laughed, lying down beside him and looking at him.

"What?" Will smiled.

"Like I said," Sonny pursed his lips, "You're beautiful."

Will stared at him and smiled, "What do you want, Sonny?"

Sonny laughed quietly, "Who says I want something?"

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Sonny sighed, "I think...maybe...that Brian was the one who broke in."

Will stared at him, not saying a word.

"I want to get him to admit it," Sonny said, "Which...means going to talk to him. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you-"

"No, Sonny, it's not okay with me," Will whispered.

Sonny stared at him, "What?"

"It's not okay with me," Will repeated, crossing his arms, "Why would it be okay with me for my boyfriend to go and see the guy who abused him?"

Sonny swallowed, "Will, it would mean stopping him-"

"No, Sonny," Will said, "If you respect my wishes, then don't," he shrugged, "I'm not telling you no...I don't control you. That's all I'm saying."

Sonny sighed, "Okay, Will," he kissed him softly, "I won't."

Will smiled and kissed him again before pulling away, "Sonny?"

"Hmm?" Sonny asked.

"I think I need woken up a little bit more," Will smirked.

Sonny grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

Sonny arrived at the police station. So he didn't listen to Will...what was the worst that could happen? He didn't _have_ to know. Yeah, he respected Will...he did a lot. But if he talked to Brian, it would make things better...he could find out if the break in was Brian...he was pretty sure it was.

If he got confirmation that the police obviously couldn't get, then Brian would be charged and out of their lives...and his uncle wouldn't have to take care of him. 

"I need to see Roman Brady," Sonny sighed at the desk, "I, uh...I'm Sonny, I'm dating his grandson." 

"Oh, you're the one," the woman at the desk said, "I'd watch it if I were you. He talks about that boy like he's an angel...he's made some pretty nasty comments about what he'd do to you if you hurt him," she said, hitting an intercom, "Commissioner Brady, Sonny Kiriakis is here for you." 

Roman walked out a few moments later, "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Brian," Sonny said, "I'm guessing you're getting no where with asking him questions?" 

"He won't answer anything from us until his lawyer gets here," Roman sighed, "All I asked him was where he was that night and he lawyered up." 

"Well, I'm not a police officer and I want to talk to him," Sonny said, "Just...let me. I can get him to say it, I swear." 

Roman sighed, "Where's Will?"

"He has class today until noon," Sonny said, glancing up at the clock, "I'd like to be able to give him a ride to therapy today, so can we speed this up? Not to be rude."

Roman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Sonny walked into the interrogation room. Even though Roman was on the other side of glass, he still didn't feel safe. He never would with Brian around. As soon as Brian's eyes were on him, he tensed up. He felt a chill go down his spine and fear enter him. 

"Sonny," Brian smiled, "What are you doing here?" 

Sonny swallowed, sitting down, "I need you to answer some questions for me." 

"Anything for you," Brian grinned.

"Right," Sonny said, "Brian, where's my journal?" he asked bluntly. 

"It's right in my bag-" he cut himself off, "Oh."

"You broke into my house," Sonny gritted his teeth, "Seriously?" 

"Okay, you need to hear me out though," Brian said quickly, "I did break in, yeah...but I wanted to show you he wasn't good enough for you. How did he react when he saw the house? I'm guessing he freaked out and you had to comfort him. Sonny, you need someone to comfort _you_ -" 

"You're insane!" Sonny yelled, "Give me my journal, Brian!" 

Brian's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed. He grabbed the book from Sonny's bag and slid it across the table, "He's not good enough for you, Sonny...and I can't let you two be together." 

"I'm not asking for your permission," Sonny snatched the book and walked out, slamming the door. He leaned on the door, breathing heavily. 

"Sonny, are you okay?" Roman asked. 

"Fine," Sonny gritted his teeth, "You got his confession...now arrest him before I make a call to my uncle that I'll regret," he whispered, walking out. 

* * *

Sonny pulled into the parking lot of Horton Town Square. Will was supposed to meet him in the square after his classes and then he could give him a ride to therapy. 

Sonny checked his phone as he got out of the car and walked into the square. 

"Sonny!" someone called suddenly. 

Sonny looked up and smiled instantly when he saw Will running in. 

"Sorry, my last class went a little bit over, you must have been waiting," Will laughed quietly, trying to organize his papers in his bag. 

Sonny pulled Will into a hug, smiling as he did. 

Neither of them saw Alex Kiriakis watching them from across the square. 

"We have a half an hour before we need to meet your grandmother," Sonny said, "Did you want to get lunch now or wait until later?"

"Later?" Will tried, "I swear, I'll eat something, Sonny. I just don't want to eat before and then rush around-"

"Will," Sonny laughed, "Okay." 

Will kissed him quickly and then looked around, blushing. 

"You are literally adorable," Sonny grinned.

"Sonny!" Alex called, walking over. 

Sonny froze up and let go of Will so he could look at Alex but quickly put his arm around Will, "What are you doing here, Alex?" he demanded.

"I, uh...just saw you two...here," Alex swallowed, "And you looked happy." 

"And?" Sonny demanded, "Alex, I'm always happy around him."

"This is the first time...I-I've seen it, I mean," he glanced at Will, "You really are happy with him."

"I've been telling you that," Sonny said quietly, "Repeatedly. Once with my fist. Did it take me knocking you on your ass to see that?" he snapped. 

"Sonny," Will said quietly. 

"Sonny," Alex took a deep breath, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to apologize for my actions...I want us to get along again. You're my brother and I love you."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to," Sonny said bluntly. 

Alex swallowed, looking at Will, "Uh...right," he took a deep breath, "Will...I'm sorry." 

"For?" Sonny prompted. 

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry for saying you weren't good enough...a-and for saying you should, uh...put yourself in a mental institution," he pursed his lips, "You...obviously make Sonny happy...the family likes you...Joey thinks you're pretty-"

"He what?" Sonny demanded. 

Will rolled his eyes at him.

"So, uh...I guess I can...get used to you," Alex smiled weakly, "If you don't shove me into anymore bushes and keep making my brother smile like that." 

"Deal," Will smiled at him. 

"Good," Alex nodded, "Okay...I feel better then. I can go back to Dubai without having to worry-"

"Brian is in town!" Will blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"WILL!" Sonny yelled. 

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled.

Will looked away awkwardly, "You were only going to tell Victor and he had the right to know," he mumbled.

"Was he the one who broke into your house?" Alex demanded. 

Sonny sighed, "Yeah, I just went and got him to confess-" he winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth and glanced over at Will nervously, "Will..." 

Will pursed his lips, "I, um...I have to get to therapy now. It was nice meeting you, Alex," he held out his hand. 

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug, "Take care of my brother," he whispered in his ear. 

"Okay," Will mumbled before walking away. 

"Will-" Sonny started and sighed, "Damn it," he looked at Alex, "Can we talk later? Before you leave?" 

Alex nodded, "Go after him." 

Sonny sighed and ran after Will, "Will, just listen for a minute-"

"I literally said this morning if you respect any of my wishes at all, you wouldn't do it," Will said, "And then you did it." 

"I know, I know," Sonny put his hands on his arms, "But just listen...I got him to confess, Will. He's going to go to jail!" 

"For a break in," Will whispered, "Not what he deserves to go to jail for. There's no justice there, Sonny," he choked out.

Sonny stared at him, "Oh," he said in realization.

Will swallowed, "He never....He never had to suffer in prison. The trial was pending when...when EJ killed Jason. He was a monster who deserved to go to jail a-and he never got that after he was killed."

Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around him, "Will...I'm sorry." 

Will hid his face in his shoulder, no saying anything. 

Sonny pursed his lips, "Did you want to go home and reschedule with your grandma?" 

"No," Will sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "No, I should definitely go now."

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, okay...let's go then," he smiled, putting his arm around him and they walked out.

Abigail walked in, staring after them in shock. 

EJ killed Jason?


	12. No Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I cried writing this chapter, especially the end. One chapter to go after this...then a surprise for everyone (well, for the people who don't follow me on twitter, at least).

Will was sitting in TBD, messing with a sandwich Sonny had put in front of him ten minutes ago before he had to go out back and deal with the trucking company. Apparently they were trying to charge him an extra twenty percent. He didn't understand business and he wasn't going to try.

Abigail walked in, looking around for someone.

 _Okay, if there's any god out there,_ Will thought, _You'll kill me now._

"Will!" Abigail called, walking over, "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" Will asked bluntly, wrinkling his nose.

"You really should eat that, you're too skinny," Abigail sat down across from him.

Will rolled his eyes, "I'm working on it."

"Picking all the crust off the bread, that's good progress," Abigail smiled slightly, "You never did like the crust...you always threw it in my hair."

"I didn't like you as a child, you were a baby," Will said bluntly, "Sometimes I wonder if you still are."

Abigail sighed, "Will...I need to talk to you about something important-"

"Abigail, I'm waiting on Sonny," Will sighed, "He's really stressed out. He's trying to open a new club and the weird guy from the trucking company is trying to charge him extra and Brian-"

"Didn't you think anyone would find out about EJ?" Abigail cut him off.

Will stared at her, "What about EJ?"

"That he was the one who killed Jason," Abigail whispered.

Will stared at her. Before he could say a word, Sonny came stalking in. He got up quickly and walked over when he saw him throwing things around behind the counter.

"Sonny?" Will asked quickly, "What's going on?"

"My Uncle Vic," Sonny muttered, searching for something, "Pissed these guys off. So that means that they take it out on me!" he yelled, "Where the hell is my phone?!"

Will bit his lip and kneeled under the counter and found Sonny's bag and got in it and handed him his phone.

Sonny stared at him and took it quickly. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry for yelling. What's the matter?" he asked instantly when he saw the look on his face.

Will pursed his lips, "Um...you know what? It can wait until later," he crossed his arms, "Are these guys shady?"

"Yeah, a little," Sonny sighed, "I'm not paying an extra twenty percent when it's something I already bought," he said, already walking out.

Will glanced to where Abigail was waiting for him, "I'm coming with you," he said quickly, starting to go out the back with him.

"Will, it's not safe, go inside," Sonny sighed.

"If you go, I go," Will said simply.

Sonny rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. He sighed, putting his phone back, "There's no answer," he shook his head, going out back.

Will walked out with him and saw guys standing there with the boxes of supplies in the truck and a few men standing in front of it.

"Look," Sonny said, "I have the paperwork, I paid you the right price," he explained, finding the receipts in his pockets and handing them to him.

"Well, you see, we're a different company than Victor Kiriakis'," the man with the long hair said.

"What? No, I specifically use his trucking company," Sonny said, "He's my uncle...I'm Sonny Kiriakis."

The man eyed him, "Let me call my boss and we'll see what we can do," he said simply, walking away with his phone.

Sonny gritted his teeth and took out his phone, trying to call Victor again.

Will glanced at him nervously, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, Uncle Vic, finally...no, it's an emergency, I don't care," Sonny snapped, "Look, the shipment of our inventory is in and they're trying to charge me an extra twenty, you're supposed to be the one shipping our things...seriously? Wow, thanks...whatever...yeah, I said whatever...bye," he hung up.

Will stared at him, wanting to ask what happened but figured now wasn't the time.

Sonny pulled out his check book and wrote it out, "Here. Take the money and put it in the stock room," he snapped, walking back inside with Will.

"Why did you pay them the extra money?" Will whispered.

"My Uncle Vic promised to pay me back the money," Sonny shook his head, "Then he'll get it sorted. He said that he didn't want me starting a fight."

"It'll be okay, Sonny," Will tried, "Don't worry, Victor will take care of it."

"Right," Sonny muttered, "So what did you need to tell me about?"

Will swallowed nervously as they walked back inside and glanced over to where Abigail was still waiting, "Abigail knows."

"Knows what?" Sonny asked. Will bit his lip, "What EJ did."

"EJ DiMera has done a lot of things, Will, you're going to have to be a little more specific," Sonny sighed.

Will swallowed and got close to him, "She knows that EJ killed him and I don't know how."

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Okay...we need to go and talk to EJ right now," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Mr. Kiriakis," a man with a southern accent interrupted them, "I just wanted to introduce myself, I run the trucking company that delivered your goods today. My name is Clyde Weston."

 _Goods?_ Will thought, trying not to giggle at the man's thick accent. He hadn't heard a southern accent that thick in his entire life.

"Right, right," Sonny said, holding out his hand, "I'm Sonny, that's Will. Look, we're kind of in a hurry."

"I just wanted to make sure we would be able to come to an understanding," Clyde said as Chad walked in, "I think I'm being pretty reasonable with that twenty percent. You're buying extra stuff for the economical friendly stuff, it's only fair that we get that extra twenty."

Sonny reached down and gripped Will's hand, "Well, actually, I'm going to be speaking with my uncle. He's going to be fixing our little problem, so I won't be paying at extra money again. I'm starting a family and a second business, I don't want to waste money on pointless things...or people."

Will glanced at him nervously.

"What's going on here?" Chad walked over.

"Chad, just drop it," Will said quickly.

"Mr. DiMera," Clyde said, "I didn't realize a Kiriakis and a DiMera could be friends in this town."

"Well, Will is a mutual friend," Chad said, "He's like a brother to me and Sonny's in love with him, so I figured if Sonny and I are going to be in-laws one day, we should continue to get along," he crossed his arms, "Now, look, I'm the next step down in positions here at this club...and I'm the one with the anger management problems. I suggest you leave. Now."

Will glanced back and forth between them nervously.

Clyde nodded, "Okay then. I see where we stand," he said, walking out.

"Why do I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him?" Sonny sighed.

"Well, looks Salem has it's newest villain," Chad crossed his arms, "I have a month until my wedding, that bitch better not ruin it."

"Don't worry, Chad," Will said, "We have good security, you have the name DiMera, and Neil's creepy uncles are coming. Everything will be fine."

"Right," Chad said, "Where are you guys off to?"

"To see EJ and the kids," Will said, "We'll explain later," he glanced at where Abigail was still sitting and walked out quickly with Sonny.

* * *

"Will, come on, there's not that many chapters left," Allie whined, holding the book.

"Please, Will?!" Johnny tried, holding onto his leg.

Will bit his lip, looking at Sonny, "Do you want to talk to EJ while I read to them? They don't seem to be letting go," he looked down at the twins who were each clinging to one of his legs and Allie standing there with the book.

"Yeah, no problem," Sonny smiled, kissing him quickly.

"I like him," Johnny commented, sitting on the couch on Will's side with Sydney while Allie sat on the other.

Sonny smiled slightly when Johnny said he liked him. He was glad they liked him...he wanted Will's family to like him too. For some reason, it meant a lot to him to have a damn eight year-old say that he liked him since he was Will's brother. That meant a little kid felt like he could be safe around him and that Will was safe. He remembered Will telling him that Johnny and the girls hated Jason...and he always wondered if the kids could sense something off about him.

"Jackson, what did you want to talk to me about?" EJ asked.

Sonny took a deep breath, "I don't think we should talk about this with the kids in the room," he said, walking out to the entrance area. EJ walked out with him and shut the doors behind him, "What is it?"

"Abigail knows about you killing Jason," Sonny said, "We don't know how but apparently she just walked in and told Will that she knew."

"How did he respond?" EJ asked instantly.

"He didn't," Sonny shook his head, "I was having a problem with my inventory so Will decided to come out with me. We left right after that to come here and tell you."

EJ took a deep breath, "Does she have any proof?"

"No, of course not," Sonny said, "No one has proof, EJ...you took care of that."

EJ pursed his lips, "You do know I did that for William's protection, right?"

Sonny nodded, "I know, EJ," he said quietly, "Usually I'd call you a murdering bastard, but this time I knew you had to do it. He was never going to stop...he could have even gotten away with things at the trial," he swallowed, "I can't believe I'm saying this...and please never tell Will...but I'm so glad he's dead."

EJ nodded, "I think we all are."

Sonny took a shaky breath, "I hate even talking about him because I just sit there and wonder...how the hell someone could hurt him. H-He's just the sweetest person on the entire planet in my mind and the thought of someone hurting him..."

"Makes you want to hurt them?" EJ guessed.

Sonny nodded, "And...I hate that feeling, y'know? Because using violence makes me no better than him."

"Sonny," EJ said, "You are better than him. You are so much better than him...you're ten times the man he could ever be. He was a coward who got off on breaking things."

"Well, he didn't succeed, did he?" Sonny whispered, "He couldn't break Will."

* * *

"I'm surprised EJ took the news so well," Will commented as they watched TV on the couch at home.

"Like he said," Sonny shrugged, "She has no proof. It's her word against EJ's and the evidence. As far as it looked, he killed himself."

Will swallowed and nodded.

"Can we please stop talking about him now? It's really bringing down the mood," he said, messing with Will's shirt.

Will smiled and kissed him softly.

Someone knocked on the door and Will sighed, resting his forehead on Sonny's for a moment.

"I'll get it, stay right here," Sonny kissed him again. He got up and opened the door. He sighed when he saw Abigail, "What do you want, Abigail?"

"To talk to both of you," Abigail said quietly, "Can I come in?"

"No!" Will called.

Sonny sighed, "You have five minutes."

"Sonny!" Will snapped.

Abigail sighed, walking in, "I'll only need five minutes."

Will stood up, crossing his arms, "What do you want? To make more aimless accusations?"

"To apologize," Abigail swallowed, "Again. This time, I mean it, Will."

Will stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry...I never saw what Jason did to you," Abigail said, "I know you've probably heard that from everyone at this point, but I am," she swallowed, "I was...going through old pictures the other day for this photo album I was working on," she explained, "And there was a picture from the second Horton Tree Trimming that Jason came to."

Will pursed his lips. Jason had been pissed that he didn't have an ornament on the tree yet...he remembered the day clearly, it felt like one of the worst days he had while with him. He had went to the bar that night, on Christmas Eve, and when he came home, that was the night the accident happened with his back. The accident that gave him all of the scars.

"And I found this picture," Abigail said, "It was of me and my mom, smiling...I was going to use it but then I noticed in the back," she took it out and point, "How he was holding you...y-you were in pain and we didn't notice."

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath when the memory hit him light a freight train.

_"You better hope I get one next year," Jason hissed in Will's ear as he kept his arms wrapped around Will's waist like he was hugging him but he was just hurting him, "Or your life is going to get a lot harder."_

_Will swallowed nervously, "They said it was back ordered, Jason. I-I'm sure it'll be here next year, don't worry about it."_

_Jason grabbed him by his chin and made him look in his eyes, "Don't talk back to me."_

_Will nodded quickly, not saying a word._

_"Oh look," Jason smirked, "Mistletoe," he said, kissing him._

That night when Jason got back to the bar was the worst night of his life.

"Will, hey," Sonny said quickly when he saw his boyfriend had his eyes closed tightly with his hands shaking slightly, "You're okay, come on..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Abigail put the picture away quickly, "I-I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry. And even if I found any proof of what EJ did to him...I wouldn't come forward."

Will looked at her in shock, "Really?" he whispered.

Abigail nodded, "What would be the point? EJ killed a monster...he deserves a reward, not jail time."

Will stared at her, "Is this a joke?"

"Will," Sonny said quietly.

"Seriously," Will said, "It took months for you to realize I was telling the truth and you want me to forgive you?!" he demanded.

"Will, that isn't what she was asking you to do," Sonny said quietly, "She was just apologizing-"

"Why are you defending her?" Will snapped before going into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"He'll come around," Sonny told his cousin quietly, "Thanks for coming, Abigail."

Abigail nodded, "Hey, I saw someone moving into the other cabin right down the road. Moving truck and all...I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Sonny pursed his lips, "I haven't heard anything...did he look familiar?"

"I couldn't really see, I was driving," Abigail said, "But I've seen him before, I know that. Just not in Salem."

"Thanks, Abigail," Sonny said quietly, closing the door behind her and locking it. He sighed, walking over and leaning on the wall, knocking on the door, "Will, come on."

"Why are you on her side?" Will called through the door.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Will," Sonny sighed, "Can you let me in?"

"No!" Will snapped.

Sonny sighed again and someone knocked on the door, "Will, someone's at the door, I'm going to get it. I want to be able to come in when I get back. I hope you'll let me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Will yelled.

Sonny walked out and opened the door, "Oh, hi, Commissioner Brady," he sighed, "Will's a little...busy right now."

"I'm here to talk to you about Brian," Roman said.

Will walked out, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "What about Brian?" he demanded, "I wasn't busy, don't tell him I was busy," he mumbled.

Roman raised an eyebrow and Sonny shook his head, silently telling him not to ask.

"Right," Roman said, "We're charging Brian, he plead guilty since Sonny got the confession out of him. He had a knife on him, so we can get him on a weapons charge," Roman explained, reading off of a paper, "Breaking and entering too. With all of that we can get him at least three years in prison."

"Three years?" Will demanded, "That's it?!"

"Will," Sonny said quietly.

"He tortured you!" Will yelled, "Why is no one realizing that?!" he demanded, "Even you aren't realizing it! What the hell is wrong with this world? Press charges!"

"Will, I can't press charges for something that happened years ago," Sonny sighed, "Take a deep breath."

Will ran his hand through his hair, turning away and pacing around as he took deep breaths.

"Will, when he gets out, you two can get a restraining order," Roman explained, "He won't be able to come around you guys."

"That's not the point here, grandpa!" Will yelled, "The point is that there's no justice and no one gives a shit!" he snapped, "He hurt the man that I love and he deserves to pay for it but he won't have to! No one ever has to when this happens. Jason never did! You guys waited so long for a damn trial that he was able to hurt my friends, kidnap me and try to rape me, and he died before he got what was coming to him!" he yelled, "He deserved to have to rot in prison and so does Brian but you aren't going to let that happen, are you?" he whispered the last part, "Then again, you were friends with the man who beat me for years and never noticed. You even laughed when I tried to tell you he was a dirty cop."

Roman swallowed, not saying a word.

The man had tears in his eyes and Sonny felt bad for him instantly. He knew that he treated Will like he was an angel, just like he did the rest of his grandchildren. Sonny knew he always felt bad for not knowing what Jason did...he also knew that Will was just lashing out at the closest people he could at the moment and he didn't mean it.

"So screw you," Will whispered, "Screw Aunt Hope...and every single person who never noticed me or Sonny," he choked out, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Sonny took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Brady-"

"There's no need to apologize, Sonny," Roman took a deep breath, wiping his eyes, "I know a case of PTSD when I see one, don't worry about it. He's lashing out...mood swings, I know."

Sonny swallowed, "Thank you...for charging Brian and getting us the restraining order."

Roman nodded, going to walk out.

"He didn't mean it," Sonny called quickly.

"I know," Roman said, "But we should have noticed," he said before walking out.

Sonny sighed, going to go into the bedroom and groaned when the door was locked, "Will, open up."

"No," Will said simply.

"Will!" Sonny said, trying not to yell at his boyfriend but he was frustrated. Clyde frustrated him, Abigail had frustrated him, despite her apology, and Will was just...he understood, he did. But he was allowed to get frustrated with him.

"Go away!" Will called.

"Will, this is my room too," Sonny said, "Open the door."

Will walked over and unlocked the door, swinging it open. He stared at him, tears going down his cheeks.

Sonny hugged him quickly, not saying a word as he did.

Will froze up and didn't hug back.

Sonny winced when he heard Will let out a sob.

"I'm sorry," Will said through sobs, "I'm so sorry, Sonny."

"I know," Sonny whispered, "It's fine, I know."


	13. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF THE SERIES (yeah, you should really read the end notes too).

"I should call my grandpa," Will whispered as he laid with Sonny in bed.

Sonny was lying behind him, his arms around him.

Will had no idea how long they'd been there...how long Sonny had been comforting him. He just knew it was afternoon when they came home from TBD and now it was dark out.

"He understands," Sonny whispered back, kissing his cheek, "It's out of your control, there's no need to apologize, Will."

"But there is," Will swallowed, "There is so much to apologize for. I lashed out on him and he didn't even do anything."

Sonny rubbed his back, "It's not your fault, babe."

Will closed his eyes tightly, "I was just so mad that you aren't getting the justice you deserve, Sonny."

"I'll be fine, Will," Sonny kissed his neck softly, "I promise."

Will took a shaky breath and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. You put up with so much..." he trailed off.

Sonny shook his head, "I don't put up with you, I love you," he whispered, kissing him again.

Will smiled slightly against his lips, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, you're going to miss your flight," Sonny laughed as Alex drug his luggage through the airport, the twins following behind.

"Jeez, calm down, Sonny," Alex laughed, "I know you're eager to get rid of me, but damn."

"I'm just saying, you already got your ticket," Sonny pointed out, holding hands with Will.

Alex sighed as they got to the boarding gate, "Well, this is it," he put his hands on Will's shoulders, "Take care of my little brother. I'll know if you don't."

Will stared at him blankly.

"I'm joking, don't worry," Alex laughed and looked at Sonny, "You take care of him too, I'm starting to like him."

"No problem," Alex hugged his brother, "Call us when you get there and let us know you made it there safe."

"Got it," Alex gave him a thumbs up, "See you guys later, " he looked a the twins.

"Wait, what?" Sonny demanded.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Alex asked, "They decided to stick around Salem for a while."

"Yeah, Alex said we should be your problem for a while," Vic shrugged.

Joey laughed, "Yeah, mom and dad said we can stay at the mansion. Alex said he's tired of looking out for us. It's your turn now, little brother!"

Sonny blinked in shock, "But I'm the little brother and...damn it."

"We're staying in Salem!" Joey cheered, "Aren't you happy?"

"Thrilled," Sonny gave Alex a look.

Alex smirked and waved, walking to the gate, waving as he did.

* * *

_One month until the wedding...and we're happy. This is our version of perfect...because nothing is perfect. Well, except maybe Sonny._

_I think this might be where I have to end this. A happy story makes for a boring story, y'know? Well, maybe not. But I don't want things to get boring. There's no one new, everything is peaceful, I'm getting better, Brian is gone, and there isn't that much drama._

_I feel like this might be where I should end this story_

Someone knocked on the door and Will sighed, saving his work mid-sentence and getting up. He walked over to the door and looked confused.

The guy on the other side look familiar, but Will knew he'd never met him in person.

Will opened the door slowly, "Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh...yeah," the guy said, "I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. My name's Paul, I moved in just down the road."

"Oh...yeah, I heard someone was moving in," Will held out his hand, studying him as he did, "I'm Will Horton," he smiled, "It's not everyday we get neighbors...you do realize that there's a town ten minutes up the road, right?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the idea," Paul shrugged, "It's peaceful here."

Will smiled slightly, "Yeah, that was kind of the idea moving out here. Any particular reason you moved out in the middle of no where alone?"

"I could be asking you the same question," Paul laughed, looking him up and down.

"Oh...I'm not alone," Will shrugged, "My boyfriend lives here with me, he's at work right now."

"Ah, I see," Paul said.

Will studied him, "Hey, I know you!" he said, "My friend watches you on TV," he thought about it, "You're a baseball player!"

"Uh...I was," Paul sighed, "Keep it on the down-low, will you?"

Will stared at him and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it," he smiled.

"Good," Paul said, "I think we can be good friends, Will," he held out his hand.

Will smiled and shook his hand, "I hope we can be."

"Well, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. Hopefully I can meet your boyfriend sometime," Paul said, "Or not, if you don't want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?" Will looked confused.

Paul winked at him before going back to his car.

 _Oh,_ Will thought in shock.

He went back inside and sat down for a moment before grabbing his laptop.

_I think I just got flirted with._

_And then there's that whole thing with Clyde Weston._

_And the twins are still in Salem and they're weird._

_And no wedding in Salem comes without drama._

_You know what? I think I'll keep writing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...okay, maybe this isn't the last story. I didn't LIE, that was originally the plan. Then I was sitting there thinking and I really wanted to do this idea. IN ADVANCE, since this is an alternate universe and Sonny was married to Brian, Paul and Sonny have never even met.
> 
> ...I'll see you in the next story (knowing me, it won't be long before it's posted).


End file.
